Amu and the Peverted Babysitter
by xXMiyoKiAmutoLoveXx
Summary: When Amu's parents and sister go on a vacation, they leave her with a babysitter. Who could it be? Amuto! Rated T for language.
1. Peverted babysitter and Me

Miyoki: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please enjoy!

Ikuto: Is this going to be an Amuto fanfic?

Amu: Please no please no PLEASE NO…

Ikuto: Please yes please yes PLEASE YES…

Miyoki: Yep.

Amu: NOOOO!!

Ikuto: YESSS!!!

Miyoki: Shut up and do the disclaimer I can start the story!

Ikuto: xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx does not own Shugo Chara or its characters!

Miyoki: Oh, and if the words are in another font, the characters are thinking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Amu's POV**_

_Why the hell was Tadase taking so long…?__HE__ was the one who told me to come to the park… Sheesh…_

_If he's not here in fifteen minutes, I swear to god, he's dead. _

_Even though I like him, this is too much…I've been here for HALF AN HOUR ALREADY!! _

_And he sounded so urgent too, on the phone…Was it all a prank?_

I was sitting on the bench, grumbling to myself, when suddenly I spotted a familiar mop of yellow hair and purple-red eyes. Tadase. I ran towards him.

"Um, can I ask you why you're late…?"

_I am so hopeless…But he must have a good reason…He doesn't usually ditch people…_

"S-S-Sorry, Hinamori-san...It was a f-family thing…Anyway…I have something to tell you…"

_He's so caring…About his family… _

"What is it?"

"Will-WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

_What the fu-hel-heck?!?YES!! OH YES!! I HAVE BEEN DREAMING OF THIS DAY!!!_

"I …"

_I don't know…I-I like him! So WHY CAN'T I SAY YES?!?Wait… Why don't I feel like that towards him now? I don't stutter, There are NO butterflies, and I am not blushing…_

_What is wrong here?!?!_

"Hinamori-san…?"

_Oh, god…WHY CAN'T I SAY YES?!?_

"Um, Amu…?"

_Ah, sweet. He finally calls me Amu,, and I am standing here, staring into space, with my mouth open. I'm surprised a fly hasn't flown in there._

"Your answer?"

"No." I blurted it out.

Tadase looked surprised. I was shocked too. What could I do? That was my first impulse…

"I meant yes!! I am just too nervous… Haha…"

_SAY NO! SAY NO!!_

"That's great! Meet me at this same spot, tomorrow. Wear something casual, Okay?"

"Okay.."

_God. I screwed it all up… Somehow I WANTED to say no…What the hell? I guess I'm probably sick…Haha…Anyway, I might as well go home…_

**Tadase's POV**

**Heh… Finally I can SMASH another girl's heart! Especially Hinamori Amu's, the "Cool and Spicy" girl!! It will boost my popularity even more… That dumb bitch… I am SOO glad my mom signed me up for acting classes!!**

**Personally, I don't care about the bitches in my school. That's because I am gay, but nobody knows it! Well, Tsyukiyomi Ikuto is catching on, but he's super hot, so… Who cares!!! **

**I might as well kiss and tell, for fun… and when all the boys come, I might as well pick a boyfriend… Too bad Ikuto is like, SOOO much older than me, but in love, there are no boundaries, so WHO CARES? I might as well kiss out, Ikuto-**_**koi**_**… **

**Now time for a vanilla ice-cream, la-dee-dah…**

_**Amu's POV**_

_Ahhh… That shower felt soooo good… _

I walked down the stairs and grabbed a bottle of milk. I went upstairs, sat on the bad and chugged the bottle of milk contentedly.

I then lay back, letting my pink locks hit the nearest pillow. It was dark blue, and it felt super soft. It also had a cross necklace on it, and a pair of cat ears and a...

_Wait a second!!!_

_How can pillows have necklaces!!!_

A pair of long arms reached out and grabbed me.

"Let go!!!I'm mmmppffttt…"

Whoever it was, she or he had covered my mouth.

I then elbowed his or her stomach.

No good. That person had a firm stomach.

_A six pack maybe? Maybe eight pack? So that person is a guy! Wait a second!!! How can packs feel soft?!!?_

"Haha… Come on Amu, It's no fun if you don't try."

WAIT JUST A FREAKING SECOND!!I KNOW THAT LAUGH!!

"MMkuto!!!! Met Me Mo!!"

"What's that, Amu-koi? Speak louder!"

"LET ME GO IKUTO!!!" I shrieked.

"I will if you ask me nicely… And what will you give me if I do?"

Then, there and then, I bit his hand.

"OUCH!!"

He let go of me.

I quickly sprang away, crawling away from him.

"Amu-koi… That hurt… Anyway" He quickly recovered. _Curse his abnormally quick recovery system._ "What will you give me now? I did let you go."

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME GO, I GOT MYSELF FREE!!"

"But still, whose grip did you struggle from?"

"Yours?"

"And by biting my hand, you signaled me to let you go, and I did, so technically. I did let you go."

"Yes… Wait, NO THAT'S WRONG!!!"

"So now you owe me three things. One for the explanation, Two for the deal, and three for the snuggling…"

"What the fu----"

"No rude language Amu" He was smirking… That…

_Who knows what that pervert is up to?_

Ikuto's POV

_**Now Amu-koi has to do what I say. Three things… So what should I tell her to do? **_

"First off, Kiss me on the cheek."

"NO WAY IN HELL!!!"

"You have to~~"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you remove an article of clothing, and you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"Fine…"

"Now, make it longer than 5 minutes…"

"NO WAY!"

" Clothing…"

"Sheesh, fine…"

She tip-toed and leaned up to kiss my check, which she would have, if I didn't turn around at the last minute.

Which meant she was kissing me FULL ON THE LIPS.

Her eyes widened, then she closed them,

THEN SHE KISSED ME BACK.

I bit her lip, asking for entrance, which she reluctantly gave… When my tongue barely wriggled inside the small space she gave…

She quickly tore away.

'Amu…"

She bolted down the stairs, into the kitchen.

_**Amu POV**_

_What was he thinking? What was I thinking? Why did I kiss him back? Why didn't mom and dad hear? Why was Obama the first black president…?_**(Was hyper, wrote it for fun. Obama has nothing to do with the story.)**_Why, Why, WHY?_

I ran into the kitchen.

"Papa!! Mama!! Ami!!!"

Not there.

The bedroom?

Nope.

Pretty soon I had searched nearly the whole house.

There was only one room left.

The living room.

They weren't there, but there was a note.

I read it aloud.

**( Bold and italic and underline is Mama **

**Italic is Amu's thoughts**

**Bold and underline is Ami**

**Bold and italic is Papa)**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXLetter

_**Dear Amu:**_

_**I'm sorry, we had urgent matters to take care of. Mama, Papa and Ami are visiting France for Papa's emergency photo shoot and Mama's magazine was scheduled for Paris too… What a coincidence.**_

_Coincidence my ass. They probably took a vacation._

**Mama and Papa lie, they are taking vacation with Ami!**

_Even Ami says so._

_**NO AMI WE ARE NOT! OK maybe we are!!!**_

_See? I totally knew it._

_**Any way we will be gone for around emm, 5 weeks? We brought Ami because it's time for her school holiday. But you have your guardian duties, right? So we left you alone… Well not exactly. We hired, I mean I hired a sitter.**_

_5 weeks? Weewt, Total freedom But wait not exactly.!A sitter? Well that's a new one. _

_**You can also invite friends for sleepovers, go out, whatever you want, AS LONG AS THE SITTER IS WITH YOU.**_

_THIS. IS. AWESOME._

_**NO BOYS AMU!!!Well except the sitter.**_

_THE SITTER IS A GUY?!? NOT AWESOME!_

_**Sorry, Papa snatched the pen. There is 500,000 yen as allowance included in the letter. The food is all in the fridge. If you need any more or run out, there is also 900,00 yen with the sitter, but he cannot use the money unless food runs out. Please make sure of that.**_

_Bla, bla, bla… I KNOW!!_

_**Take care of yourself, Eat properly, and the sitter will be living with us… And LISTEN TO EVERYTHING HE SAYS.**_

_Mmmhmm, Maybe not EVERYTHING._

_**You already know him, he seems like a nice person. I rang him and asked him, he immediately said yes. He has an extra key, and he should be there by the time you read this letter.**_

_Nice? Tadase is nice. So is Ikuto when he's not teasing me… WAIT NO HE'S NOT!! And if so, why isn't Tadase here yet?_

_**He's such a cute boy too. Especially those nice eyes…**_

_Tadase has nice eyes. So does Ik—WAIT A SEC!!NO!_

_**Such a deep colour…**_

_Are they magenta? Or Blue? Or Green? SPECIFY COLOR GOD DAMMIT!_

_**Anyway, I don't know his name.**_

_WHAT? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?_

_**All I remember is:**_

_**He's very handsome**_

_**He's responsible**_

_**He's like a big brother you never had.**_

_**He has nice hair**_

_**He always wears the same color over and over though…**_

_**Anyway, have fun!**_

_**Oh wait! I remember his name!!**_

_YES! FINALLY!!_

_**If I remember correctly, It's…**_

_Oh. NO. NO!!!_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I read it over her shoulder and smirked.

When she read the letter, her eyes widened, and then she shrieked.

_**I wonder how my little Strawberry is going to cope with the sitter, heh heh.**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miyoki: There you have it! Chapter 1!! I'm horrible, I did a cliffy.

Ikuto: So who's the sitter?

Tadase: Is it me?

Miyoki: YOUR'E GAY!! SO GET LOST!!!

*Tadase walks away*

Miyoki: Anyway R&R!!


	2. The Betting Game

Miyoki: What's up people!!

Ikuto: So what's happening in this chappie?

Miyoki: Nothing much… *Grins evilly*

Amu: Oh no…

Miyoki: Amu, be a good girl and do the disclaimer.

Amu: xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx does not own Shugo Chara or its characters, even though she really wants to!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Amu's POV**_

_No. This. Is. NOT. Possible!!_

_I can't believe this…_

**Normal POV**

Amu stands there, breathing heavily, eyes nearly bugging out of her head, staring at the piece of horrible, lying paper.

Ikuto stands next to her, glancing at the letter she's holding while smirking.

Amu throws the paper onto the floor, and only the last two words were seen on the letter.

_**TSUKIYOMI IKUTO.**_

Amu's face is very red, and she looks mad.

Ikuto looks as chill and cool as ever.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOUR'E BABYSITTING ME?!?"

Amu's shrieks are as deadly as ever.

"You just said it for me."

"IKUTO, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Amu thumps her fist angrily on the table.

Ikuo stands there, saying nothing.

Then he suddenly picks her up bridal style.

"Put me down!!"

"No."

And with that, he carries her into her room.

_**Amu's POV**_

I could feel my face get red. With anger that is.

I threw away the paper after reading the name.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto _were the last two words.

_No, No, NO!!Anyone but that… PEVERTED CAT!!_

_He looks as chill as an ice berg, and I look like a volcano about to explode._

I thumped her fist angrily on the nearby table..

_Oops. Hope nothing broke._

Ikuo stands there, saying nothing.

_WHY DOESN'T HE SAY SOMETHING?!?_

I felt a gust of wind and a great force, only to find he picked me up. Bridal style.

Now my face went red with embarrassment.

I mean, My GOD. No one has ever done this, well, except for him.

"Put me down!!" I protested.

"No." He looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

_Mama was right. He does have nice eyes._

_**Ikuto's POV.**_

I smirk.

_**Looks like my Strawberry found out. Oops, she looks mad~~**_

_**She threw away the paper. And she's walking towards me.**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOUR'E BABYSITTING ME?!?" She shrieked out in fury.

_**She's SO cute when she's mad**_

"You just said it for me."

"IKUTO, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

She thumped her fist angrily on the nearby table.

_**Say nothing. She might get madder.**_

_**Only one resort left.**_

_**I hope she doesn't hate me for this.**_

I picked her up. Bridal style.

"Put me down!!" she protests.

"No." I look into those beautiful honey-colored eyes.

Her face is red.

I smirk.

"Aww, is my little Strawberry blushing?"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"You're so cute when you blush. It's one of my favorite"you" expressions."

"Shut up" she mumbles, her face still beet red.

I smirk. I win the battle.

_**Amu's POV**_

_He… really thinks so? Really truly? WAIT!! GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF AMU!!_

But I still cling tighter to his neck.

He looks shocked.

I blush.

He smirks.

We reach the room.

I get off him and he puts me on the bed.

I wait for him to lean back, but he doesn't. Instead he leans in and kisses me again.

I give in…

I kiss him back.

His eyes spring open…

AND THENI GAIN CONCIOUSNESS.

_WHAT AM I DOING?_

I crawl further away from him.

He looks disappointed.

_Did I do something wrong?_

I jump under the blankets.

"W-W-Whatever! I–I'm going to sleep now!"

"Ah. Goodnight Strawberry." He says in his husky voice.

" Good night pervert!"

**Ikuto's POV**

_**I was really surprised when she kissed me back.**_

_**But I won't be as much a surprise as she wakes up…**_

_**Amu's POV**_

_You know what? Now I CAN'T SLEEP!_

_Stupid pevert._

"Uhm, hey Ikuto, you awake?"

"What is it?"

"I can't sleep."

"Let's play… A game."

"What game?"

"A kind of ... Bet game, actually."

"Explain."

I can almost see his signature smirk.

He rolls over, my eyes meeting his.

"It's like just now. If, let's say, you," He pokes me"Do something bad to me, You have to obey ONE command I give, regardless of what it is. So now you owe me two more commands."

"And you owe me one command."

"What?"

His eyes bulge out, looking shocked.

_Finally, I got him back._

"You said a kiss on your cheek, BUT you gave me one on the lips, so YOU OWE ME ONE" I sang.

"Fine…"He grumbles.

"No perverted stuff for as long as you babysit me!"

"I use one of my commands to eliminate that command, so I command I can do perverted stuff!"

"WHAT?!?"

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_**Haha, Strawberry looks shocked. **_

"WHAT?!?" she screams.

"I mean what I said. Accept it Amu. It's all in the game."

She's gaping.

I smirk.

Then she shuts her mouth.

"Go to sleep, you need rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

I sit with my back leaning against her bed.

"How did you know… Wait. I don't want to know."

"Good night Amu."

"Um, Ikuto?"

"Yes, Amu?"

"Good night."

"Goodnight my dear strawberry.''

I smirk at that sentence.

_**Amu's POV**_

Then, I smirk.

I throw a pillow at his head.

He turns around, but he's not mad.

In fact, he's smirking…

What happened?

"Amu did a bad thing to me~~`"

Oh NO!!

"You owe me two now."

_NOOOO!!!_

_How can that be possible?_

_Oh wait. It just happened._

_Might as well go to bed…_

_Ikuto…_

_Sleep tight._

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_**Haha, Amu really got pwned that time. **_

_**Did you see the look on her face?**_

_**Priceless.**_

_**Anyway, I feel tired now.**_

_**Goodnight Amu.**_

_**Sleep well.**_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Miyoki: Awww now wasn't that sweet!

Ikuto: I LIKE IT!!

Amu: I HATE IT!!

Miyoki: Relax, next chappie is your big day.

Amu: YAY!!

Ikuto: Tell me he breaks her heart!

Miyoki: Nuh-uh-uh, NO SPOILERS~~~

Miyoki: *whispers to Ikuto*

Ikuto: Ooh…. Nice one!!

Miyoki: Excellent, No? Mwa ha ha ha !!

Ikuto: EVIL GENIUS ON THE LOOSE!!

Miyoki: DO THE DISCLAIMER!!

Ikuto: Please R&R!!


	3. Date Preperations And A Promise

Miyoki: Heya people!! Thanks for the reviews, Tadase Tsukiyomi, Parris 2009, and MysteryPearl!!! I really appreciate it! LOVE YA!!!

Ikuto: Is there more Amutoness?

Miyoki: WELL DUH!! IT IS AN AMUTO STORY!!

Tadase: What about Tadamuness?

Miyoki: Abit, I guess, GAY PLAYBOY!!! NOW GET LOST!!

*Tadase gets lost*

Miyoki: Amu, do the disclaimer!

Amu: xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx does not own Shugo Chara or its characters!

Miyoki: And I know I'm always switching POVs!! Really sorry if you don't like it!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Amu's POV**_

_Yawn… Ah… The blue pillow is back… Yay… It's so warm, soft and fluffy… WAIT A SECOND!!!Déjà vu!!! I DON'T HAVE A FREAKING BLUE PILLOW!!!_

_Which means… Oh. Shit._

"Ikuto!!" My eyes spring open and I turn around, not wanting to see what he was doing…

Apparently he was rolled up into a ball, and I was sleeping on him.

_JUST GREAT._

But I knew what to do.

I kicked him out of bed.

Good riddance.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_**Agh!!**_

_**Ouch ouch ouch .... **_

_**I was in bed a minute ago!**_

_**So what the fuck happened?**_

_**There's only one explanation. Strawberry.**_

"Amu-koi, that hurt!"

"I-I d-don't give a damn about w-whether it hurts or not!"

_**But you're blushing and stuttering…**_

"Aww come on…"

I act cute, and have on my best puppy-dog eyes. (Even though he's a cat… XD)

Amu still looks mad, but her expression grows softer every minute.

"You still owe me one more command for lying in my bed, Tsyukiyomi."

"What?"

"That's my command. I use it by calling you Tsyukiyomi, as long as your babysitting me."

"Nuh-uh-uh."

"What do you me--- Oh crap."

"I use one of my three commands. As long as I babysit you, call me Ikuto-koi."

"When did number three get there?"

" You kicked me off your bed, and it hurt, Amu-koi…"

" Grrr…."

" So now it's 2 vs 0! Go change. Isn't your date at nine?"

"Oh… Tadase never set a time…" she mumbles. She looks down and is blushing.

"Call him."

"Good idea… Thanks Ikuto-koi."

My eyebrows rose.

_**She remembered. Hell YES!!! **_

I watched her as she pressed the call button.

_**Kiddy King better be nice to her, or else…**_

_**Amu's POV**_

_WHAT SHOULD I SAY?_

_Oh, and what did I say?_

_All I said was Ikuto-ko—Shit. Ah screw this!!!_

_Ikuto is smiling, and smirking at the same time. _

_It's a smire._

_I wish I could see a smile on his face…_

_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?_

_Oh. Someone's picking up._

**Tadase's POV**

**All ready for Hinamori. **

**Is that my cell ringing?**

I pick up the phone and look at caller ID.

**It reads:**

**HINAMORI AMU, THE TARGET.**

**Ah. She called. Guess I never really set a time. Note to self: Soon change that to HEARTBROKEN HINAMORI.**

I then flip open the phone.

"Ah. Moshi moshi?"

"Hinamori-san, is that you?"

"Yeah. What time do we meet?"

"Uhm, I will go to house in 30 minutes. How about that?"

"OK, but…"

"What's wrong?" I tried to sound genuine and helpful. YUCK.

"Ikuto-_koi_ has to follow."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!? Why?"

**Yay! Ikuto-koi!! Tadase, chill. Try to sound like you don't want him there!**

"He's babysitting me."

"Oh. Never mind, well, see you in 30 minutes."

I grin as I hang up.

**This was going to be the best day ever.**

_**Amu's POV**_

_Ah… He sounded really mad. Hope it's OK._

"Amu, hurry."

"Uhm, yeah! Thanks Ikuto-"I grit my teeth, "koi."

"Mmhmm" He looks disinterested. He's looking in my closet.

_Hope nothing perverted will happen._

I run into the bathroom and start to undress after locking the door just in case.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

As soon as she slipped into the bathroom, I grin.

_**She remembers. YES!!!**_

I look through her clothes and see something… _interesting._

_**I never knew that…**_

_**Well, better start picking her outfit.**_

I pick off a black tee with the word" Angel" in front of it , a front-zip pink short sleeved hoodie, a black low-rise belt, a short dark pink skirt and black tights.

For shoes I pick black Converses. And pink stockings .

I picked out two pink "X" clips, a silver cross necklace and a charm bracelet with a spade, a heart, a clover, a cat and a diamond as accessories.

As I finish, she comes out wrapped in a yellow towel.

_**Amu's POV**_

_I look at the clothes Ikuto prepared. _

_Whoah._

_That black cat's got some style._

I grab the clothes and some, uh, _undergarments _and change in the bathroom.

When I come out, I see a smirk plastered on Ikuto's face.

He's sitting on my bed.

He's holding a…

_Oh. Shit._

"Amu, I never knew you were a C."

I blush at least fifty colors of red.

"S-Shut up perv!!"

"How old are you now?"

"F-fifteen. What about you?"

"Ah… Nineteen."

Silence…

He looked at me."Do you remember how we first met?"

"No… I forgot. Tell me."

I sit on the bed next to him.

"Tonight..." He promised.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I fingered her charm bracelet.

"I gave you this last year."

_**I doubt she remembers that.**_

"I know that."

_**She has her 'I-know that-do-you-think-I-am-stupid' face on…**_

I chuckled.

_**Ah. That's so funny and cute…**_

"What's so funny?"

"At least you remember that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing… "

I see Tadase out the nearby window.

"Look. Kiddy King is here."

"Really?"

She leans next to me and peers out the window.

"I can't see…"

_**She's so close to me… I can hardly breathe.**_

"He's over there!"

"Where?" she says, leaning closer.

"There."I take her hand and point at Tadase.

"Oh. Come on then!"

She grabs my hand and we run down the stairs.

_**This is the best day ever.**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miyoki: OK that's it.

Ikuto: Whatt? That's it?

Miyoki: Yeah, Sorry! The next chapter is about the date! Anyway R&R!!

*Miyoki speeds off*

Amu and Ikuto:*Sweatdrop*


	4. The Date with Tadase

Miyoki: Heya people!!

Ikuto: Why are you extra__peppy today?

Amu: Because she received 10 reviews. In 4 chapters. Duh.

Miyoki: Yeapss!! Thanks to Parris2009, AbsoluteAddiction-x, DemonWitchCat, randomnesrocks, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat and LittleRainDancer for reviewing and special thanks to MysteryPearl and Tadase Tsukiyomi for reviewing twice!!Sorry if I missed out anyone or I spelt wrongly!!

Tadase: Um, why are you ALWAYS thanking them?

Miyoki: Because I love all my fans!! SOMETHING YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOUR'E A GAY PLAYBOY! NOW SCRAM!! GET LOST!!

*Tadase gets lost, screaming like a girl*

Ikuto: I think he wet his pants.

*Amu and Miyoki sweatdrop*

Tadase (can be heard from far away ): So what if I did?!!?

*More sweatdroping from Amu, Ikuto and Miyoki*

Miyoki: Right… I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Tadase's POV**

**I should probably wait until she's really in love with me… Then… HEARTBREAK TIME!! But, how? Should I be…?**

**Oh wait, I hear footsteps. Shit. She's fast.**

"Tadase!!"

The door bursts open. I see a panting Hinamori-san, holding Ikuto-koi's hand.

**Oh. That's normal.**

**Hinamori-san and Ikuto-koi holding han---**

**WAIT.**

**IS SHE HOLDING ****MY ****IKUTO KOI'S HAND?!?**

"Hinamori-san, why are you holding HIS hand?!?"

**I am mad at her, but it sounds like I'm mad at him. Good, Tadase. You don't want Hinamori-san to find out.**

"Ah… This…"

She releases his hand.

**Good.**

But Ikuto-koi looks disappointed!

**Bad.**

I sigh, and we walk. All THREE of us.

Ikuto-koi looks a little bored.

The… Third wheeler…In other words, Amu, looks uncomfortable.

**I hope this Best Day Ever isn't gonna turn into the worst day ever.**

_**Everybody's POV**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_***note from author***_

_**Uhm, this is like, you can hear everyone's thoughts so I don't have to switch review on this. Do you want always switching POVs or everyone's POVs? This is NOT like the Normal POV, OK? It's Ikuto's +Amu's+Tadase's POV, or any other characters in the scene. I will mention before I do Everyone's POV every time, and mention the thought font. Please bear with me!**_

_**Anyway:**_

_**Italic is Amu's thought's**_

_**Italic+ Bold is Ikuto's thought's**_

_**Bold is Tadase's thought's**_

_**Now, Back to the story! **_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Sigh… This is sooo uncomfortable._

**I hate you, Amu!! You are making this so uncomfortable…**

_**Sigh… Now if only Tadagay wasn't here, this would be AWESOME!**_

"We're here!"

Ikuto and Amu look at what Tadase was talking about.

"Woah!" Amu looked stunned.

"Is that… Chez Montone..?"

As Amu had guessed, it WAS the fancy French restaurant with a common French name.

Ikuto didn't look impressed.

Tadase walked in and held open the door for Amu.

Amu blushed.

Ikuto looked bored and a bit pissed.

As they walked in, Tadase tried talking to the waiter.

No luck, he only knew French.

Ikuto sighed.

"Step aside kiddy king."

Tadase looked pissed, but he stepped out of the way.

Then, Ikuto started speaking to the waiter in French. (Who knew he knew French? XD)

"Excusez-moi Monsieur, pouvons-nous avoir une table pour trois?"

*Translation: Excuse me sir, can we have a table for three?*

"Bien sûr."

*Translation: Of course.*

(Not sure about translation!!)

_**I'm so glad I took French.**_

_Wow. _

**Ikuto-koi is so awesome!!**

Amu and Tadase were gaping.

As they were lead to their table, Amu whispered to Ikuto:"I didn't know you knew French."

Ikuto shrugged. "I take it as a second language at school. Besides, French IS the language of love." He smirked.

They had reached their table. They sat down.

This time, a girl waiter came to their table.

"What would you like to order?"

She was smiling because she saw two hot guys at the table.

They flipped through the menus.

"A steak, well done."

Tadase was the first order.

"Fish and chips!"

Amu was done.

" Spaghetti Bolognese, please."

Ikuto was last to order.

" Er, I need to use the bathroom. " Amu suddenly looked uncomfortable.

She ran quickly towards the ladies'.

The waiter passed Ikuto and Tadase a sheet of paper.

On both sheets she had written:

_**Taname Nahunta-kun**_

_**017-47374921**_

_**Call me, cutie.**_

Ikuto threw the paper away.

Taname looked shocked.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend."

Taname looked disappointed.

"Well then what about you?"

She turned towards Tadase, eyes shining,

"Sure, why not. Call you later, Taname."

She walked, well more like skipped, away, satisfied with the answer.

Ikuto glared at Tadase, looking quite furious.

"I'm guessing you don't really care about Amu after seeing that?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Am I not allowed to flirt once in a while?" Tadase looked smug.

"No! Not if you are loyal to someone! You're just... Just… BACKSTABBING Amu! How do you think she would feel if she saw that?!?"

"I don't give a damn about what your so called' girlfriend' feels. And wise choice of words from a _playboy_, don't you think?"

Tadase put extra emphasis on the word playboy, knowing it would annoy Ikuto.

And he was right. It did.

"That was all in the past. Besides, at least I'm not _gay _and a _playboy_."

Tadase narrowed his eyes.

"Speaking of which. Your girl target is Amu, I can see that. Who's your… BOY target this time? Is it still Kuukai Souma?"

"No. He has a girlfriend now."

"Who is it? My sister?"

"Yup. It's all over the magazines! Kuukai Souma, soccer star, and Hoshina Utau, mega star!" Tadase imitated a magazine headline.

_**Kairi…? Nah. He's halfway across the world.**_

_**Nagihiko is with Rima…**_

"Do I know him?"

"Yes. You do."

_**Who else is there?**_

_**Oh wait.**_

" But, the only one left is…"

"Yep."

"Y-You mean…"

"Yes." Tadase nodded, smirking.

"Is it… Me?"

"As smart as always, Ikuto. Yes."

_**I hate this.**_

**I love this.**

Just then, Amu came back.

"Hey guys! The food's coming soon! I passed by the waiter just now!"

As she sat down, the dishes were served.

A rich aroma came from Tadase's beef, which looked very delicious.

Amu's fish and chips looked crunchy and delicious.

Ikuto's Spaghetti Bolognese looked absolutely heavenly.

_**(Great, I'm hungry now! XD)**_

Halfway throughout the meal, Ikuto spoke.

"Oh yes and Tadase?"

"What is it, Tsukiyomi-kun?"

"Here, this is for… _earlier_."

Ikuto threw some spaghetti at Tadase's shirt when Amu wasn't looking.

Tadase gasped and looked pissed.

Ikuto smirked.

"Not bad for a _playboy_, eh?"

Tadase wiped it off and grumbled.

Actually Amu saw it all, so she kicked Ikuto under the table.

"Ouch!"

"No more gimmicks. Now eat."

They ate in silence.

When they were done, Tadase paid for it.

"I can pay for my share."Amu volunteered.

"It's all right…"

"Well thanks. See you next time…"

"See you, Amu…"

As Ikuto and Amu walked towards home, Tadase went in the opposite direction.

Ikuto sighed.

_**This is gonna be one loooonng trip home… **_

And he was sure of that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miyoki: There you have it! Chappie 4!!

Amu: R&R please!!

Miyoki: Please! Make me a happy author! And don't forget to mention the POV thing! Thanks!!


	5. Sorry but Gone

Miyoki: Thanks every one of you guys who voted!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! I REALLY DO!! PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!!!

Ikuto: She really does…

Amu: She totally does.

Tadagay: And I hate them.

Miyoki: What did you say?!? Amu, get the flamethrower, the pickaxe and the sword!!!!

Tadagay: What?!?

Miyoki: COME BACK HERE! NO ONE INSUTS THE REVIEWERS!!!

Tadagay: Ahhhh!!!

*Tadase runs off screaming*

*Miyoki follows, swearing*

*Ikuto and Amu sweatdrop*

Miyoki:*Screams from far away* I think he peed in his pants again!

Ikuto: *Sweatdrop* Righttt… Anyway xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx does not own Shugo Chara!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Amu's POV**_

_Ikuto is so gonna get it!_

_I can't believe he…he… DUMPED FOOD on Tadase-kun!_

"Why did you do that?!?" I glare at him with eyes full of fury.

"What do you mean?" He coolly answers.

"You dumped food on Tadase!"

"It was for a good cause. Believe me."

"No!" I say, exasperated.

I walk in front of him, and then turn around so we're face-to-face.

"How could you do that?!? After he was so kind! Ikuto, why?!?"

_He looks sad, and yet so wanting to tell the truth…But he looks like he can't…_

_What am I saying?!? I mean, what am I thinking! He's Ikuto! The sly and devious, kind and caring on---_

_Oh, shut up!_

_Wait, am I talking to myself?_

_Weird._

_Oh well._

"I... I… You wouldn't believe me."

"Just tell me…"

"He tried to hurt you. He's only using you. Amu, listen to me!"

He grabbed my shoulders.

"I can't…"

I moved his hands off my shoulders.

"He's so nice… Ikuto! No! I don't believe you!"

"It's true…!!"

"Go away, Ikuto!! Leave me alone, liar!! All you do is ruin my life!!"LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER!!

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them.

I regretted them so much.

But… I couldn't take them back.

Ikuto looked so hurt. His dark blue eyes showed it all.

_He looked… Like…_

_Like he was in so much pain._

He looked away. And then…

He ran.

He ran away.

"Ikuto!!"

I yelled after him. I chased him around the corner.

But he wasn't there.

"Ikuto…"

I fell on the ground, kneeling.

"I didn't mean it… I'm sorry…"

Tears started falling.

_Why am I crying…?_

_Why don't I cry for Tadase?_

_Why do I always cry for Ikuto?_

"I'm sorry…"

_But… it's too late._

_He's gone. _

_He's gone out of my life. _

_Forever._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miyoki: Sorry this chappie was super-short! That's because I want suspense! And it's a sorta-cliffy… Hehe…

Amu: Um, OK. R&R if you want the next chapter to get here quick… And if you want to see Ikuto and Amu together and Amutoness again!


	6. Lost then Found

Miyoki: Duh-Duh-Duh-Dum…. What you all, have been waiting for!! Sorry it took so long, my computer froze.

Ikuto; Hi gu--

Miyoki: NOT YOUR SCENE YET IKUTO!!!Ahahaha… Anyway thanks everyone for reviewing!! LOVE YA EVEN IF TADAGAY DOESN'T!!! BIUT HE DOESN'T COUNT!! THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S GAYYY!!!!

Amu: On with the story!! xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx does not own Shugo Chara in any way!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Amu's POV.**_

_Must find Ikuto…_

_I… Need to find him…_

_I wish I hadn't said all those awful words to him._

_The truth is…_

_He's a really important person to me._

_He's my friend._

_And I have to find him._

Normal POV.

Amu had scampered around the same block five times.

She had searched the whole town, only to end up with the same result.

Ikuto was nowhere, and it was getting late…

She sighed, plopping down on an empty bench.

She realized that she was back where she had shouted at him.

Visions from the near past flooded back.

"_Ikuto! No! I don't believe you!"_

"_It's true…!!"_

She shouldn't have screamed at him…

"_Go away, Ikuto!! Leave me alone, liar!! All you do is ruin my life!!"LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER!! _

She said things she didn't want to.

_As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them._

_She regretted them so much._

She hurt the person she didn't want to hurt.

_But… she couldn't take them back._

She wanted to. But what's done is done. There's no turning back.

_Ikuto looked so hurt. His dark blue eyes showed it all._

_He looked… Like…_

_Like he was in so much pain._

She had hurt him, so badly. And she knew that. She knew it all too well…

_He looked away. And then…_

_He ran. _

_He ran away._

He had fled, leaving her with nothing except a hole in her heart.

"_Ikuto!!"_

_She yelled after him. She chased him around the corner._

She wouldn't let him go. Not like this.

_But he wasn't there._

"_Ikuto…"_

She had lost him.

_She had fallen on the ground, kneeling._

"_I didn't mean it… I'm sorry…"_

_Tears started falling_

She felt remorse and regret.

"_I'm sorry…"_

_But… it was too late._

_He was gone. _

_He had gone out of her life. _

_Forever._

Amu stood up, brushing her tears away.

She felt something start to fall.

She felt rain.

She rushed home, not wanting to fall sick.

She felt heavy…

She wanted to collapse…

And then everything went pitch black…

And…

She blacked out.

She lay there, on the street. Lying there, almost lifeless, as if she was in a dream.

Only if she was awake, she could have seen him.

She could have seen the person who saved her.

She could have seen his familiar blue hair.

She could have seen his deep blue eyes.

She could have seen his familiar blue haired teenager with the deepest blue eyes save her.

But, no.

Yet, yes.

Because she was dreaming about him.

And she was also sleep talking from her heart.

"Ikuto… Come back…I'm sorry…" she murmured.

And the blue-haired stranger smiled, looking tenderly at her.

He touched her slightly pale face.

"Of course I'll come back Amu…"

_**Amu's POV.**_

I bolted upright, only to find myself in bed.

_I thought I was looking for Ikuto._

_Oh…_

_That's right._

_I blacked out._

_But… I saw blue…_

_But, blue what?_

_Then pitch-black darkness…_

_Then I saw Ikuto…_

_And then I'm here._

_Oh, no!!_

_Ikuto!!_

_I couldn't find him!!_

Tears flowed again.

I couldn't help it.

I had hurt someone dear to me.

And I feel so guilty!

_Great, now everything is blurry._

" Ikuto!!"

I started crying again.

"What is it Amu?"

_What was that?_

_That was his voice!!_

_Was that him?_

_Please god! Let it be him!!_

I turned around, but it was all blurry.

Damn my tears!

Was that blue…?

"Ikuto!!"

I rubbed my eyes.

_Was it?_

_Please let it be!!_

_Please god!!_

When I opened my eyes, I hugged the figure in front of me.

Why?

Because…

It was him.

"Ikuto!! I'm sorry…"

"I know… Amu."

"What is it?"

"You owe me two more."

"I don't care!!" I exclaimed" I can owe you as much as you want!! As long as you never leave me again, promise me that! Stay with me forever!"

"Amu…"

"Please Ikuto!" I broke down again, sobbing.

I felt warmness…

He was hugging me.

"Yes Amu, I promise…" he whispered huskily into my ear.

" Good…"

I hugged him back.

" Don't leave me again Ikuto!! You… promised…."

And I fell asleep in his arms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miyoki: *sniff*

Amu: I wanna cry…

Ikuto: Let it all out Amu…

Miyoki: R&R before I cry!! *sniff*


	7. Amu's Sysem Overload

Miyoki: Heya peoples!!

Amu: Waaaaa~~

Miyoki: What's wrong with Amu?

Ikuto: She's STILL crying from the last chapter…

Miyoki: I don't blame her… There there.

Ikuto: Anyway, xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx does not own Shugo Chara! Well she owns me sometimes, but that's when we're playing video games.

Miyoki: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Amu's POV**_

_Huh…_

I blinked.

Ikuto was sleeping next to me.

_Ikuto…._

_That's right!! I found him!!_

I smiled, and began playing with his soft blue hair.

I soon began fondling with his ears…

Which apparently was the second most sensitive part of his body.

"Amu… Don't do that…" he mumbled, his face scrunched up.

"But I want to… It's fu--Kyahh!"

He flipped me over.

And before I knew it, he was leaning over me.

"W-What are you doing?!?"

"Command number four."

"What? YOU SICK… MMFF"

Before I could protest, he was kissing me.

Not just that.

He was FRENCH kissing me.

My mouth was already gaping open from the shock so his tongue just slid in.

His tongue explored the roof of my mouth.

And I just lay there, eyes wide open.

_This feels kind of ni…WAIT A SECOND!!_

_I CANNOT BELIVE I JUST THOUGHT THAT!_

_AND ABOUT TSUKIYOMI IKUTO OF ALL PEOPLE!_

_(Chibi Amu 1is Italic) _

_(Chibi Amu 2is Italic and Bold)_

_(Just so you know, they control her brain. ;D)_

_AMU HINAMORI! MOVE YOUR BODY AWAY FROM TSYUKIYOMI IKUTO NOW!!_

_**I'm sorry the body won't respond!!**_

_WHAT!!!_

_**It won't sir!!I mean ma'am!! WEV'E LOST CONTROL!**_

_Impossible!! WE CONTROL AMU!!_

_**No, now we have lost control!! GIVE IT UP MAN!! I mean WOMAN!!**_

_IMPOSSIBLE!! HE'S LIKE CASTENELLA!_

_**IT'S CANTERELLA!!**_

_WHO CARES!!_

_**You mean he's a poison? Or he's a seducer?**_

_BOTH YOU FREAKING NOOB!! _

_**WHO CARES! Wait doesn't that make him a seductive poison?**_

_D'oh. Finally noobie here gets it._

_**But he's pleasuring to the body. Not harmful.**_

_SHUT UP MR OBVIOUS AND JUST TRY TO REGAIN CONTROL!_

_**The last two times were easy end NOW IT'S SO DAMN FREAKING HARD!! What the fuck!?!?Oh shit!!He wrecked the system!!**_

_WHAT!!_

_**No kidding. And he wrecked it bad too.**_

_IMPOSSIBLE!_

_**I think she's sick. She got rained on heavily yesterday! That might have spoiled the system, along with the French from Ikuto.**_

_SO HE KILLED THE SYSTEM?!?_

_**No. Now we can only observe, see, feel and hear.**_

_Dang it!!_

_**We have no other choice.**_

_NO!!SHIT THIS!! This is shit ass crappy!!_

_**We have no choice!! **_

_Grrn…_

_**SHUT UP AND WATCH THE FREAKING SHOW!**_

_NO STUPID! Try to regain control before SHE does something EVEN STUPIDER!!_

_**Roger that ma'am!**_

**~~~~---End Chibi Amu broadcast---~~~~**

I…

I can't move…

Probably because he pinned me down…

_I'm suffocating here!! How long has this kiss been? Three minutes?_

"Ikuto… Stop… I can't breathe…" I whisper.

He releases me.

I don't know what to say.

I can feel my face get red.

I just sit there and fiddle with my hair.

But I'm dizzy…

**Normal POV **

Ikuto is satisfied, seeing Amu blush like that.

Amu looks a bit tipsy.

(Uh-oh… SYSTEM OVERDRIVE KICKS IN! XD)

"Ikuto-koiii~~~"

Amu starts making purring noises.

"Amu, are you okay?"

Amu hugs Ikuto.

"What..?"

Amu starts to rub her head against Ikuto's neck and leaves some butterfly kisses there.

"Amu, stop it!"

"Make me."

"I will."

"Wh…?"

He leans towards Amu and gives her another gentle kiss.

-----------------Chibi Amu broadcast!!--------------------

_The machine's fixed!_

_**Good job Ikuto!!**_

_Yay! Now Amu's back to normal!_

_**So that kiss fixed it, huh…**_

_**~~~~~~~~~End broadcast~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miyoki: Sorry, from now on chappies might be a bit shorter!!

Ikuto: Mmhmmm.

Miyoki: Whaaat?

Amu: Never mind! R&R!! Do it for the shiny green button!!

This shiny green button!

PRESS IT!

AND WRITE!

1

1

1

1

1

V


	8. Carnival Caper 1

Miyoki: Heya peoples!!

Tadagay: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Miyoki: *death stare* when did I say you could enter?!? IKUTO! LOCK HIM IN THE CLOSET OF NO RETURN!!!!

Tadagayness: NO! AMU! HELP ME! TASHKETE!!!

Miyoki: No…She can't… Because…Amu is… now…

Tadagay: FINALLY THAT WITCH IS GONE!

Ikuto: No… Impossible…!

Miyoki: Eating candy.

Ikuto and Tadagay: *sweatdrop* what the hell?

Miyoki: Anyways! I do not own Shugo Chara! And readers!! Should I post two more stories? R&R about it AND vote in my bio please!!

_**Amu's POV**_

_Yawn, another typical day._

_Birds are singing, the sun is rising, Ikuto is hugging me in my sleep, snuggling up to me._

_As I said, normal…_

_WAIT. A. SECOND!!_

_No that's not normal!!_

I do what I always do, try to kick him off my bed.

But instead he hugs my foot and mutters," Command number three, now STOP KICKING ME!!"

_Well that mutter certainly turned into a banshee shriek…_

I was about to mutter that out when I heard my phone ring.

_**  
You make me feel  
Out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass**_

_WHO THE HELL CALLS PEOPLE AT SIX IN THE MORNING?!?!?_

_Oh. Only one person._

_Utau._

_And it's her ringtone…_

_Guh…_

_**  
Like my world's spinning in slow motion  
And you're moving too fast  
**_

I look at the caller ID.

_Yep. I was right._

_It's Utau…_

_**  
Were you right, was I wrong?  
Were you weak, was I strong?  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved**_

_Probably about a new concert or CD._

_Mmm… Two more minutes…._

_**  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react**_

Ikuto places the phone near my ear.

"You know how impatient Utau is, she might come over."

"Thanks…" I say and I press _ANSWER._

I manage to mumble a "Hello" before getting bombarded by Utau's wave of noise.

"Amu!! I have a new concert releasing my new hit single, "Thing's I'll never say"! Can you come?"

"Well, I…"

"OK!! Great, I knew you'd say yes! So it's at the Caper Carnival near Luna Street! It's tonight!! I invited Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Nagi, … Um…Kuukai and Tadagay!! Oops I mean Tadase!"

"When did Kairi come back?"

"Just yesterday… From USA!!"

"Oh. Cool."

"Anyway I'll send you a sample of the song! You'll receive it soon! Anyway, gotta go! I have dance practice. See you later!"

"Bye…?"

**===Beep beep==**

_Man that girl is one super dynamo bunny!!_

_I should receive the song soon._

Then, "Thunder " started playing.

Wow, that girl acts fast.

_**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried**_

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

_Two more minutes… It's an SMS after all.__****_

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

_OK that's enough._

I cut it off, opening my phone.

**You have a new message from Hoshino Utau.**

I opened the message.

There was a message on it.

And also two tracks.

**MESSAGE FROM HOSHINO UTAU**

**Hey Amu, You should be getting the message now!! I added my new CD's bonus track on it, so listen to it!! See you tonight! ;D**

I sigh, and click "Play".

I then kick back and thump onto my bed.

_**Things I'll never say**_

_**I**__**'**__**m tugging out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
(And) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it,  
Yeah  
**_

_Maybe she's talking about Kuukai? WELL DUH AMU. He's her boyfriend after all!_

I slap myself mentally.

_**  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**_

_**It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care**_

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

_Nice song, it has the "Utau" vibe to it, as usual. _

_Nine and a half stars out of ten!!_

"Nee nee, Amu?"

"What is it, Ikuto?"

"Set the two songs as my ringtone and SMS tone, please?"

"I'll think about it."

And I click "Play" on the second song.

_**Distracted**_

_**These things I'll never say**_

_**I was doing just fine 'till you messed with my mind  
why'd you have to be so perfect?  
now you're stuck in my head  
I'm losing sleep over it  
I don't know how to be objective**_

having trouble staying focused  
can't pretend that i don't noticed how you make me feel inside

I get so distracted  
when you come around  
my head's in the clouds  
I can't seem to concentrate at all  
but, no  
don't you know that I get so distracted  
when I see your face get caught in a daze  
sometimes I don't know what to do  
I get so distracted, distracted, distracted by you

_**that's right**_

wonder if you're aware  
I really don't mean to stare  
but you know I just can't help it  
I try to stay in control  
yes I do but I don't  
like you so much  
be losing it

having trouble staying focused  
can't pretend that i don't noticed how you drive me out of my mind

I get so distracted  
when you come around  
my head's in the clouds  
i can't seem to concentrate at all  
but, no  
don't you know that I get so distracted  
when I see your face get caught in a daze  
sometimes I don't know what to do  
I get so distracted, distracted, distracted by you

what have you done to me?  
well I'm not the one I used to be  
you got me all confused  
maybe that's just what you meant to do

oh

having trouble staying focused  
caught up in the undertow I'm thinking 'bout you all the time

I get so distracted  
when you come around  
my head's in the clouds  
I can't seem to concentrate at all  
but, no  
don't you know that I get so distracted  
when I see your face get caught in a daze  
sometimes I don't know what to do  
I get so distracted, distracted, distracted, distracted, distracted, distracted by you

_Nice… Punk-ish AND Utau-y._

_Ten out of ten!!_

"Now will you?"

He pouts.

"Fine, fine."

I ruffle his hair.

I set "Distracted" as his SMS tone, and "Things I'll never say" as his ringtone.

"There, happy?"

"Yes, very…"

He smirks and leans back.

I smile and do the same.

_I can't wait for the concert…_

And I doze off yet again.

I couldn't help it, I really was that tired.

Miyoki: Heya! Listen to the songz people!! And I gotta tell you, I'll be away for quite q while from December 13 th to December 25th or so, maybe longer.

Miyoki: REALLY SORRY PEOPLE!!!

Miyoki: Anyway, vote, and R&R!! :D


	9. Carnival Caper 2

Miyoki: Hey guys!!

Ikuto: Yo.

Amu: What's up?

Miyoki: Anyway, in this chapter, Amu wants a--- Mmmpfkfhu!!

Ikuto: Sorry, no spoilers. Read it yourself!!

Tadagay: Hmph. JUST SPOIL IT!!

Miyoki: Ikuto! I thought he was locked in the closet of no return!!

Ikuto: Well he was, but, he was so gay that the King of No Return DISPISED him, and tossed him out since he was too gay to kill.

Miyoki: Well then toss him in the Teletubby Closet!!

Ikuto: Aye, aye.

Tadagayness: YAY!!!

Miyoki: Well then I don't own Shugo Chara!!

_**Amu's POV**_

God knows what time it was when I woke up

All I know is it was six thirty! In the evening!

I AM SUCH A SLEEPOMATIC!!

I dial Utau's number.

"Hey Utau? When is "Tonight"?"

"Oops, sorry, I forgot to tell you, it's at seven thirty! Have your dinner too OK!"

"OK. Bye Utau!"

I fumble through my closet, looking for something to wear.

"Wow, you're finally up, huh Amu."

"Ikuto! Do me a favour!"

"Okay but you owe me one command."

"No. I set the two songs as your ringtones didn't I?"

"Fine."

_He looks so disappointed…_

_Wait!!_

_Like I care!!! _

"What should I wear to Utau's concert?!?"

"Is that all?"

And he started scrabbling through my closet.

"Go shower, hurry."

I nod and dash in the bathroom.

I use my special strawberry-citrus shampoo I use for every Utau event, along with my new lime and lemon scent.

Hey, I'm all about fruits!!

I wrap my towel around my body and walk out.

Ikuto wasn't there…

He must be downstairs.

I look at my bed.

He had laid out a white and yellow double stringed tank top, navy jeans, two pink X clips, a pink cross necklace, a pair white flip-flops and my charm bracelet.

_Again with the charm bracelet…_

_Wait, he never DID tell me how we met._

_Was it at the railroad tracks? Or at the train station or the…_

_NOT THE TIME NOW AMU!_

I slip on the clothes, and spray on some Hoshino perfume, named "Utau Paradise". It smelled just like her, sophisticated yet friendly.

Yes she has her own scent. She even has her own perfume company!

She even named one after me!

It was "Strawberry Love", and it obviously smelled like strawberries. She even added a little apple, and citrus. Yum.

In fact she named one for all of us.

And I have the whole set.

Kuukai got "Sweet Victory". It was strong and powerful, like the feeling of victory.

Rima had "Clown Act." It smelled sophisticated and tingly and, like a clown act, it always made you smile.

Nagahiko's was "Dancing Dream". The cologne smelled strong and cool, like Nagi's act.

Yaya got"Sweet Mix", it smelled sweet and friendly. Just like Yaya!

Kairi's was "Samurai's Honour." It was a lasting, sophisticated scent like the scent of the warrior.

Ikuto got "Black Cat". It smelled alluring and addictive.

And finally the perfume named after Tadase was "Royal Pain", I wonder why?

It smelled horrible though. It smelled worse than garbage, even worse than a long fart after my mom's three five alarm super beanie curry.

And trust me, that smells GROSS.

_Wait. That was random and gross. Eww._

A shout interrupted my sudden thought of the grossness of my mom's curry and why I thought of it in the first place.

"Amu! Come downstairs!"

"Hai, Ikuto-koi!"

Well, I just remembered about the command so **NO COMMENTS** please!

I rushed down the stairs, only to see Ikuto had prepared dinner.

Wow.

"I didn't know you could cook…"

"Well now you know."

There was unagi, beef, egg rolls, vegetables, seaweed and miso soup.

And they were mostly in strawberry and cat shapes.

"Amu, eat up, the food's getting cold…."

"H-Hai, Ikuto-koi."

"Amu you know what?"

"What?"

"You owe me a favor for cooking this, so I want you to feed me, while I feed you."

"WHAT!!?!?"

"Ok now it's two vs zero. Hurry Amu…"

"FINE!!"

I fed him a piece of unagi while he fed me a bit of beef.

_Hey, this is SUPER YUMMY!!_

I licked my lips.

Then I grabbed an egg roll and fed him that.

He fed me a bit of vegetable.

"I don't want that."

"You have to eat your veggies Amu!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"No! I don't want to!" I turn my head away stubbornly.

Then he stood up and walked next to me.

And then he kissed me.

When he was kissing me, I felt him roll something into my mouth.

Then he let go and I chewed and swallowed the thing.

_Hmm, it was veggie._

_Smart guy._

We ate the rest of the food, feeding it to one another.

_Ahh. Delicious!_

_Oh yeah, what's the time now?_

_7.15._

_Oh, Ok._

_7.1---_

_WAIT WHAT!!_

_We will be late if we don't hurry!_

I scrambled out of my seat, running towards the door, dragging Ikuto with me.

"Amu, what's wrong?"

"We'll be late!!"

"Don't worry."

He lifted me and carried me, bridal style. Again.

I have to make him stop doing that!

He put me in his navy sleek convertible, which I totally didn't notice before!

"Buckle up." He ordered.

I did as I was told, and enjoyed the ride.

10 minutes later we were at the carnival.

I got out of the car, and Ikuto walked out beside me.

"Ahhh…Riding in a convertible feels so good…" I mumbled to myself.

We walked into the carnival.

I saw the stalls, all beautifully decorated, the lights twinkling softly, the noises of the excited crowd…

_Oh… It looks familiar…_

_Wait… Isn't it…_

_It is!_

_It's the carnival me, Papa, Mama and Ami attend every year!!_

_Ah… They filled up the missing letters! So it went from "Apr" to "Caper"!_

Then, it caught my attention again…

The same thing that had every 7 years I came here…

The large navy stuffed cat…

It always had, and always will.

I always imagined a boy giving it to me…

I hope that wish will come true this year.

"Amu-chii~~!!"

A childish voice drew my attention away from the cat.

" Yaya!!"

_**Ikuto's POV (Haven't seen it in a while huh)**_

_**Where is Utau? Where is Kuukai? Where is EVERYBODY?**_

_**By everybody I mean everybody we know, of course.**_

_**Not strangers.**_

_**Wow, weird. Am I talking to myself?**_

I turn to Amu.

I'm about to say something but I think she's in a daze.

I see what she's looking at.

Her attention is on a large stuffed navy cat.

It has a "3" shaped mouth, big button eyes, and has white ears. It had a small red ribbon around its neck, and a small gold bell. It also had a white oval in the middle of its stomach.

Amu was practically salivating over it.

I smirked…

_**Does Amu-koi really want it THAT much?**_

_**Fine, being the GOOD person I am, I'll win it for her.**_

"Amu-chii~~~!!!"

"Ah, Yaya!!"

Amu snapped out of her trance in time to greet her childish little friend.

"Anyway minna let's go! The concert is starting!"

"Hai Amu-chii!"

"You guys go ahead… I want to look around."

"You sure Ikuto?"

"Yes I'm sure Amu-koi… See you!"

I turned round and started leaving.

"FINE BE GONE AND MISS THE CONCERT THEN!!!"

_**Amu's shrieks are still so loud.**_

"I'll make it!! So relax!!"

"Miss it for all I care!!"

I chuckled.

_**Amu is so cute when she's mad.**_

I hurried towards the stall.

"Can I try the game?"

The storekeeper is a young brunette, who looks hypnotized once she sees me.

"Sure. All you got to do is knock down all the cans with one ball and you win a prize of your choice."

"Thanks."

I take the ball from her hand, and I throw.

I knock them all down.

_**Thank God I'm the star pitcher in school.**_

"The cat, please." I say pointing at the prize.

The girl hands it towards me.

"Who will you give that to?"

"Someone special."

"Ah, I see."

I run off before she asks any more questions.

_**Now to go to the concert…**_

_**Amu's POV**_

_Where is Ikuto going anyway?!?_

I shrug off the thought as I see someone familiar.

"Rima!"

"Ah, Amu! The concert is delayed back half an hour, so we can look around for a while!"

"Oh okay! Cool…" I say, "How about we walk around? There's a stall I wanna check out!"

_Screw the thought about a boy giving it to me. I'll get it myself!_

I head to the stall in anticipation, only stopping to get cotton candy, candy apples, and play a few games!

But when I reach there, there's something missing.

Namely, the cat.

"Excuse me, what happened to the cat prize?" I ask the girl behind the counter.

"Oh. Some guy won it for his girlfriend!"

"What?!?"

_No!! NOT MY PRIZE!!_

"D-Did he say that?"

"Nah, he said he was winning it for _someone special._"

"What did he look like?"

"God-like handsome, blue hair, blue eyes, black shirt, black ripped jeans, chain dangling from pocket, cross necklace, the works. He was aged around 17 to 19?"

_Gee thanks, that narrows it to about… 50 people?!?_

_LOTS OF GUYS WEAR THAT KIND OF STUFF!!_

_SHE DIDN'T EVEN MENTION WHAT SHADE OF BLUE THE GUY'S HAIR WAS!! OR HIS EYE COLOUR SPECIFICALLY!!_

_No, Amu, she's being helpful… You're wrong thinking bad stuff about her._

"T-Thanks…"

"Wanna have a go anyway?"

She thrusts a ball at me.

"Nah, the concert's starting."

"Sure. Come again!"

"Thanks!"

_This girl is so nice._

I hurry, and so do Rima and Yaya.

"Amu, what was that heated conversation about?"

"Nothing, Rima."

"Amu-chii! We're here!"

The stage lights are flashing, flowing, sparkling…

And then in a puff of smoke, Utau appears and the music starts.

_**Things I'll never say**_

_**I**__**'**__**m tugging out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
(And) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it,  
Yeah  
**_

I hear mutters of " As if Utau would be nervous!"

I giggle to myself.

_**  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**_

_She really is giving it her all…_

_**It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care**_

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

Everybody cheers and applauds.

And she starts the next song…

Miyoki: Tell me what you think of it OK guys?

Ikuto: I wonder how Amu-KOI will react when I give her the prize?

Miyoki: You"ll just have to wait for the next chappie then!! R&R!!


	10. Carnival Caper 3

Miyoki: What's up peoplez!

Ikuto: Yo.

Miyoki: I need to talk to you guys regarding the poll!!

Ikuto: HURRY UP SO THE STORY CAN START!!

Miyoki: Well I need at least 10 votes to confirm everybody wants the new story/ stories!! SO HURRY UP AND VOTE!! NOWWWW!!! OR ELSE I WILL UPDATE SLOWER!! Or will I…? Heh heh heh.

Amu: xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx does not own Shugo Chara!

_**Normal POV**_

_**when I see your face get caught in a daze  
sometimes I don't know what to do  
I get so distracted, distracted, distracted, distracted, distracted, distracted by you**_

Another round of MEGA applause.

"Thank you! Thank you all!"

Utau was smiling, and joyful. She didn't even seem the least bit tired.

"You've all been an awesome audience! I love you all!"

The audience cheered and screamed.

"We love you Utau!"

"We love you!!"

"And now I would like to end the concert!! Thank you guys, I love you all! Bye!"

Utau ran offstage.

Amu and the others were backstage, waiting for her.

"Wow, Utau! That was awesome!"

"Thanks Amu! Where's Kuukai?"

"I'm right here."

The brunette teen jumped onto the yellow haired pop star.

"Agh!! KUUKAI!!! GET OFF ME NOW!!"

"Aww come on Utau-koi!"

"Kuukai!!!"

"Okay…"

He jumped off her.

"Anyway", Utau continued, brushing imaginary dust off her shoulder, "Let's go see the carnival, Okay guys?"

"C-Carnival?" Amu looked pale. She remembered the feelings of dread, when someone else had taken her prize, the feeling of want for 7 years, and now it was gone.

Gone.

"Uh, Amu?"

Amu snapped out of her trance.

"Nani, Ikuto?"

"Let's go. The others are gone already."

"Hai…"

"Ah. Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!" Ikuto exclaimed after walking outside.

"Okay I guess, but," Amu giggled, "Why were you so random all of a sudden?"

"I feel like it…" Ikuto mumbled. "Why? Are you jealous because I have random spazzes?"

Amu tried to laugh, but it came out as a half hearted smile.

Ikuto suddenly stopped near the Ferris wheel entrance.

He turned around so he was facing Amu.

"Amu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you say that?"

"It's because usually at the end of each Utau concert you usually hug her, and rave on about her concert for days .And plus you don't usually space out like that. Amu, what's wrong?"

Amu sighed, she had been caught. She had to come in clean.

"It's stupid, but… listen."

_FLASHBACK_

_Eight year old Hinamori Amu walks slowly with Mama by her side and Papa by the other side._

"_Mama, Papa!"Amu looks at her mom with pleading eyes. "Let's play a game!"_

_They walk towards the stall with the cat prize._

"_Papa!! That reminds me of Ikuto-nii sama! Can you win it for me?"_

"_Of course Precious! Just wait!!"_

_Of course her papa didn't win it._

_Amu still didn't care though._

"_Just you wait kitty! When I get you, I'll name you Iku after Ikuto-nii sama!!"_

"_Time to go Amu."_

_They walk towards the entrance._

_But out of the corner of her eye, Amu sees a familiar blonde boy winning a prize for a blond girl with curly hair .Her fringe was side swept and she had a flower in her hair, her gray-blue eyes shimmered as Tadase gave her the small pink bunny._

_The girl ruffled Tadase's light blonde hair, and his amber red eyes were closed. He was laughing._

_At this time Amu was too young to understand jealousy so she felt happy. She wanted to join them._

"_Mama, Papa! Can I go say hello to Tadase?"_

"_Of course, but do hurry Pumpkin!"_

"_I will! Tadase!! Hi!!"_

_Tadase smiled at Amu and so did the girl._

_At this time they were ALSO too young to understand anger so they welcomed her._

_**(Well we are ALL pure and nice at one age.)**_

"_Hi there! I'm Hinamori Amu!"_

_Amu looked at the girl._

"_Hi, I'm Lulu de Morcef! Nice to meet you."_

"_Tadase, is this your girlfriennddd?"_

_Tadase blushed tomato red._

"_N-N-N-No!!!"_

"_Aww, I thought I was…" Lulu pouted._

"_She is… She isn't…she… She is and isn't…She, she, she…ARGHHH!!!"_

_Both girls laughed._

"_Amu, please hurry! It's time to go!"_

"_Okay, see you next time, Lulu?"_

"_No, you may never see me again…"_

_But Amu was too far away to hear her._

"_I'm returning to France tomorrow…!! Amu…!"_

_Amu was gone by the time she said this._

"_Amu…"_

_Lulu's eyes saddened, and her curls looked a duller color. _

"_Goodbye, Amu, I'm… So… Sorry…"_

_As Amu went home, she thought, I wonder if a boy will ever win me a prize… Maybe the cat prize… I hope a boy will win it for me!!_

"And that's the story. Funny thing though. I don't remember why I wanted the prize so badly, or who I met with Tadase after that…"

"But then someone won it? Someone who was god-like handsome, had blue hair, blue eyes, wore a black shirt, black ripped jeans, a chain dangling from pocket, and a cross necklace?"

"How did you know?"

"Because… The person… Is me."

Amu gaped.

"And this," Ikuto takes out the toy. "Is for you… IF you ride the Ferris wheel with me."

Miyoki: And there's chappie 10!!

Ikuto: Remember, people…

Amu: R&R!!


	11. LifeRisking has Its Perks

Miyoki: I DON'T SEE ENOUGH COMMENTS!!! I NEED MORE!! DON'T MAKE ME POST ONLY WHEN I RECIEVE ENOUGH COMMENTS!!!

Ikuto: Sorry, she's HOA.

Tadagay: What's HOA?

Ikuto: HOA is high on Air!! Obviously, only SUPERNOOBS like you wouldn't know!!

Miyoki: Hey I thought he was banished to Teletubby land!!!

Ikuto: Well apparently…

Amu: Tadase was…

Ikuto: TADAGAY was, and still IS, too gay to kill. Even for Teletubbies. He killed him from 5 feet away…

Amu: Try Barney! Try My Little Pony!! TRY BABY ALIVE!!!

Ikuto: Aye aye Ma'am!

Miyoki: ON WITH THE STORY!! I do not own Shugo Chara!! Oh and sorry because I haven't posted in a looonnngggg time because you know, school and all that? Komene!!

_**Amu's POV**_

_Wait, WHAT?!?_

_I have to ride the Ferris wheel with him, just to get my long favored toy?_

_Let me think about that._

_And what's the word I'm looking for? _

_Oh yes. _

_NO._

"Amu…"

_NO WAY am I going into the Ferris wheel with Ikuto!_

_He might try to rape me!_

"I promise not to rape you."

"Dude, how did you know what I was thinking? Oh my god, are you physic…?"

"No, you just make certain expressions when you're thinking about certain things Amu. So will you ride it with me?"

"NO WA…"

I was about to voice my complaints when just then a man with white hair and magenta eyes came up to us.

"Step right up you two! Please don't block the line."

"Huh?!? What?!?"

We were in front of the Ferris wheel all along…

_D'OH!_

_HOW STUPID AM I?!?!_

Before you knew it, we were being pushed in a Ferris wheel-rider like thingy...

It was navy blue, and it had big and tiny different colored stars.

But the funny thing is the man followed us in.

He closed the door, with me and Ikuto sitting on one side and the strange man on the other.

_He looks strangely familiar…_

"I am, er, from the authorities! Yeah, that's right! This is a… a… new safety measure!! Uhh, Yeah!!"

_The funny man sounds like a child. He's short too. And what's with all the stuttering?_

Ikuto sighed, and looked at the man.

"I know you're not the REAL authorities, they wouldn't follow us in… And I saw no such rule…So…What do you want, _**Tadase**_?"

_Tadase?!?_

The man sighed and took off his hair, well, more like wig.

It revealed a now messy blond clump of hair.

Tadase looked furious at Ikuto.

Ikuto looked smug and chill.

"What's wrong Tadase? Scared I'll steal Amu?"

He put one of his hands around me. He rubbed my shoulder, assuring me nothing was wrong.

I found it strangely relaxing.

Tadase looked madder and madder.

Gulp.

This was gonna be a long night.

**Tadase's POV+ Normal POV**

**GRRR!! Damn Amu! That BITCH!!! Making Ikuto-koi hate me was bad enough! But now she seduces him? I NEED TO MAKE THEM HATE ONE ANOTHER! But how?!? Or at least get Amu out of the picture! Out of the world! Out of this ride at least! **

Tadase's tiny brain sped up, and finally FOR ONCE IN HIS LIFE he got an idea.

**WAIT A SECOND!!**

**Out of this ride, eh?**

**Get the funeral ready Amu.**

**Because it's gonna be yours.**

**And even if she does survive, **

**She is SO gonna hate Ikuto-koi…**

**Clearing him up for ME.**

**Watch out world, here comes Tadase the evil genius. **(Yeah, right!)

_**Ikuto's POV.**_

_**Please! If "Pretty Boy" thinks he can fool ME with that stupid disguise he's sadly mistaken!**_

I continued rubbing Amu's shoulder.

She looked relaxed and calm.

Good.

Tadase looked like he was about to erupt.

"Aww come on, TADAGAY."

I pronounced Tadagay with extra emphasis, pissing off, well, Tadagay.

Tadase came at me, but instead he ran towards Amu.

He pretended to fall. He fell towards Amu, in between me and her. His arm was over her, which means he was leaning over her, and his other arm was on the safety rim. She was against the safety rim.

And Amu was blushing!!BLUSHING!!

Hell! Now it's my turn to erupt.

_**Only I can do that to Amu! Hey, wait… What's he doing?**_

He unlocked the safety rim while she wasn't looking and… THAT BASTARD "accidently" pushed her out the window.

And then he smirked.

"Finally that witch is gone… The plan worked."

"AMU!! NO!"

I rushed to the window, looking down.

Amu was falling rapidly.

"Ikuto!"

_**She was helpless there! **__**AND NOT TO MENTION **__**we're at the **__**highest peak of the Ferris wheel!! **__**This is suicidal!! Did Tadagay want to kill her THAT BADLY?!?**_

I looked at him, eyes full of fury.

"I hate you so much right now!"

Tadagay looked scared for a second. Then he recomposed himself.

"And that, my friend," he paused. "Is what Amu will say if she is alive… Alas, if, being the crucial word…"

"Why do you want to get rid of her so badly?!?"

I practically shrieked.

_**That was SO Amu… **_

"Because, she was in my way. In OUR way. In our way of everlasting love, Ikuto-koi! Don't you love me?"

"No, you sick retarded gay bastard! I don't!" I ran towards the opened door. "But I love Amu! That's why I'm doing this!"

Tadase's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Ikuto! NO! That's suicidal!"

"I. Don't. Care."

And with that, I leapt out the window.

"IKUTO!!"

I dived downwards, enabling myself to fall faster.

_**I never thought I'd thank Mr. Makine for making me take diving…**_

Amu was nearer and nearer.

Her eyes were shut, and she looked terrified and pale.

And was she crying?

Tadagay is SO gonna pay for this!

But you know, in the air, her shirt was flying and I could see…

_**Oh my god I am such a pervert!!!**_

After closing my eyes shut and erasing the thoughts, I opened them again.

"Amu!!"

Amu opened one eye, then both.

"I-I-I-Ik-Iku-Iku-Ikuto?"

"Reach for my hand!"

She obediently held out her hand.

I grabbed it, and soon I was carrying her, bridal style AGAIN. Our feet were downwards and our heads upwards.

But this time she didn't mind.

I think the fact we were I don't know… FIVE MINUTES AWAY FROM CRASHING INTO THE GROUND HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT?!?

_**I think my whole life flashed before my eyes.**_

_**Wait, was that school?**_

_**What the hell?**_

_**I'm THAT close to DYING and all God shows me is SCHOOL?**_

_**Oh wait, it's not that bad.**_

_**All of them are after-school sports, or PE.**_

**FOUR MINUTES.**

_**Mr. Makine and diving lessons…**_

"_**Remember, always dive headfirst. It will enable you to dive faster."**_

_**Yeah thanks. That helped me save someone…Well, kind of, you know what I mean.**_

_**Ms. Shinabura and badminton…**_

"_**Use your backhand!! Look, use your racquet like this!!"**_

**THREE MINUTES.**

_**Ms. Ran and gymnastics…When the boys and girls combined classes…**_

"_**When jumping from a high distance, like I don't know, let's say… From a Ferris wheel? Remember to flip your legs downwards. Lay them flat and together, and then land on the ground with one knee. This makes the pressure from the fall smoothed out, and it releases the impact onto the ground, not your body. This makes you like a… indestructible missile. OK now let's work on trust falls."**_

**TWO MINUTES.**

_**Mr Inkekawa with…**_

_**WAIT!!**_

_**Oh my god, I can't believe this shit, but school ACTUALLY will save my life.**_

_**Cool.**_

I did all Ms. Ran said. I flipped my legs downwards. I laid them flat together.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?!?"

"Trust me, Amu!"

"What if I don't? What if I…MMmmmm"

**ONE MINUTE.**

That was the only way to shut her up…

"That" meant kissing her.

**THIRTY SECONDS.**

I slowly took my mouth away from hers, and I looked in her honey-colored eyes.

"You talk too much…Amu…And, in case I don't make it… In case WE don't make it… I love you."

"Ikuto…"

"Not now."

I slowly mouthed the horrible seconds of death…

_**This is a bet…**_

_**And in a bet, we always stake something.**_

_**In this case, it's our lives.**_

**FIVE SECONDS**

**FOUR SECONDS**

**THREE SECONDS**

**TWO SECONDS**

**ONE SECOND**

I gritted my teeth as I landed on the ground with one knee.

The ground shook with the impact but I didn't feel any pain.

Ms. Ran was right.

I stood up, letting Amu down. She was still clinging to my shirt, and she had started crying again. Her hand covered her face.

"A-Amu…"

"I… Hic… I…No… sniff… So… Scary…" she sobbed, the words spilling out.

It really was horrible to see Amu like that.

"Amu, let's ride again…"

'"What? Sniff…Are you… Sniff… insane?"

"Come on, it'll be like the trust fall exercise in school! Trust me; I'll save you even if you do fall."

She looked up at me.

_**She looks cute even when she's crying.**_

"P-Promise? Sniff."

"Yes…"

We walked in again, and this time we sat in a small pink golonda. (I think its golonda. Is it??) It had navy flowers embroided on it.

We sat facing each other since it was a two-person ride, the kind _**couples**_ would get on.

We were reaching the top when Amu looked at me.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"This is your reward for helping me… For both helping me be braver and overcoming my fears…"

And under the moonlight, for once, Hinamori Amu kissed me.

And that was one of the best moments of my life, even if I had to risk my life for it.

All I can say is, risking your life sure has its perks.

Miyoki: This chapter is weirdly insane.

Amu: 0.O I have no comment.

Ikuto: Neither have I.

Miyoki: COMMENT! DON'T MAKE ME RUN THIS THING ON COMMENTS!!


	12. Weird Dreams

Miyoki: Okay let's do this introduction peppy style!

Ikuto: Whaaatt? Eww No!

Miyoki: Do you want to do it super peppy like Shugo Chara party then?!?

Ikuto: NO!

Miyoki: THEN SHUT UP!

Ikuto: But…

Miyoki: No time, we're on!

Miyoki: Ohio minna-san!

Amu: Ready for the next chapter?

Ikuto: And remember, vote for the new stories!!

Miyoki: I do not own Shugo Chara!!

_**Amu's POV**_

I had a dream.

I was in a beautiful church. Soft music was playing, and the hall was filled with people. Soft light was streaming in from the colored glass, making the room softly colored. Large bouquets of roses were in vases. No one was sitting at the empty benches.

I didn't know why but I was wearing a white wedding dress. I walked on the red carpet, and petals were being strewn at my feet by Rima, who was probably the bridesmaid. Yaya was holding my long veil. Nagihiko, the ring bearer, was holding two rings.

Tadase was at the other end of the chapel. He was wearing a tuxedo. He looked glad to see me. A preist was next to him, and when I walked closer I saw it was Kuukai.

I then heard a violin play and a person with a familiar voice singing softly. I turned around to see Utau, with Ikuto. Utau's eyes were closed, and she was in a white dress. Ikuto was in a navy tuxedo, looking down while playing the violin. I also saw Kairi playing the organ.

I didn't know why but my heart ached when I heard Ikuto's violin play. This wasn't the familiar tune I knew! It was sad, and soft, true, but this song was different from the rest. I just knew it was.

Tadase probably saw me hesitate, and then he called out my name softly.

"Amu-chan, please, hurry."

I looked at him. For some reason I didn't want to get married to Tadase. For some reason, he looked different today. For some strange reason, I actually wanted to see someone else at the altar.

And that "someone" was the violinist.

Suddenly two girls emerged through the carved wooden doors. One had blonde hair and blue eyes and the other had brown hair and green eyes.

"Tadase." The blue-eyed beauty called to the groom. "Don't deceive Amu any longer. Tell her. You might control over her but not over me. I wouldn't have helped you either, if you hadn't used me!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked the blonde.

"I'll show you, Amu. Open your eyes to the truth."

She nudged the brunette, who seemed to have awoken from some slumber or trance. "Tadase!"The girl screamed. She leapt at him, forcing him to the floor, kissing him passionately.

"See? He's been using you, Amu."

For some reason I didn't really care… But I was still freaked out by the scene. "W-Why?"

"Because… He's… gay. And he's a… playboy…"

"Enough talk!" Tadase snarled. "There will be a wedding here, if it's the last thing that happens! Saaya, dear," his voice turned smooth, "Go back to the hotel, alright…?"

"Yes, Tadase. Anything for you!" 'Saaya' strutted out the room, sighing happily. The blonde shook her head. "Another poor sucker." She sighed.

_She seems familiar._

"Excuse me, your name?"

"Lulu de Morcef." Tadase interrupted. "Lulu, please, sit." He looked at her with a frosty expression. "Let Amu make her own choice."

Lulu looked at me with a tight smile. "This is as far as I can go, Amu… Decide your fate. Just remember," She tapped my chest. "Follow your heart." She then sat on the bench.

"I'll be waiting for your choice."

Tadase and everyone else regained their positions, all looking at me.

"The bride may now kiss the groom." Kuukai said, skipping the rest. He looked at me, nodding. "Amu…"

"Amu, this is your choice." Lulu said.

I breathed in, and walked towards Tadase.

Suddenly, the music stopped.

Everyone looked shocked. Especially Ikuto. He looked crestfallen.

I winked, and he perked up.

He gave me a thumbs-up halfheartedly.

I looked at Tadase, and smiled.

Slowly I leaned forward. So did Tadase.

I looked at him, and smiled.

**I slapped him hard on the cheek. **

I don't know why I did that, or why it felt so good, but I wasn't going to regret this.

_**Not. One. Bit.**_

He looked shocked and furious.

Lulu looked like she was about to burst. Of laughter that is.

Kuukai was laughing his head off and pointing at Tadase. So was Yaya.

Utau and Kairi were smirking.

Nagihiko and Rima were smiling.

I flounced forward and took the rings from a smiling Nagi.

"You said there was going to be a wedding, right Tadase? Remember, your words, not mine."

He was still frozen in anger, unable to speak.

"That's what I thought. Hey Kuukai, repeat the last sentence."

"The bride may now kiss the groom." He said, smiling widely.

I flounced off the altar to greet a confused Ikuto.

"Why did you…?"

I slipped on the rings on my and his finger.

"Amu…?"

I grabbed him by the tie and kissed him.

"You talk too much…"I said, repeating his words, smiling.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

He dove in for another kiss, and so did I.

That's when I woke up.

Strange as it may seem it was the best dream of my life.

My god, I can't believe I just thought that.

Am I going insane?

If this is insane I want to stay this way forever.

NOBODY HEARD THAT RIGHT?

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I had an insane dream.

Everything was cloudy.

All I remember is I was landing, like yesterday.

Amu was in front of me when everything became clear.

She was with Tadase.

She slapped him, and walked towards me.

She looked happy. She was wearing a robe, and had angel wings on her back.

She leaned down to me, and was in front of me.

She hugged me. I was shocked, but happy.

"Ikuto… Thank you for always being there for me."

"Amu, what's wrong?"

"I need to leave. I need to go away. Forever…" She looked worried.

"No! Amu, don't!" I was genuinely shocked.

"Just kidding!" She touched the tip of my nose. Her worried expression melted away. "Aren't you always the one who's teasing me? Not the other way around?"

I smiled, and looked at her.

"You know, I always have always had this… dream." She spoke.

"What is it about?"

"Well, I want to grow up with a man who will truly love me. I want to find him."

"Oh." I looked crestfallen. I could tell. "So you really are going away?"

"No." she said, "I already found him."

"Where is he?"

"He's been with me… all along. I was just too stupid and blind to notice." She laughed bitterly.

"Amu, don't say that…"

"But I was, Ikuto. I was too wrapped up in Tadase. But he betrayed me. That's when I opened my eyes, and found the man I was looking for."

"Who is he? Let me guess."

"Let's just say, he is someone you know well. He likes chocolate, cats, and cat tayaki. He is tall, and a pervert. But, he is caring, sweet and nice. Can you guess who he is?"

"No."

Amu laughed. "You dummy!" She bonked my head.

"Ouch!" I laughed.

"Come on! His name starts with an 'I' and ends with an 'I'! You know EVERYTHING about him!"

"No, I really have no clue, sorry."

"You are hopeless!"

She took out a board and drew this:

I _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I_ _ _ I

"Uhh, K?"

I K_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I_ _ _ I

"A?"

"There is no "A"."

"U?"

I KU _ _ _ _ U _ I _ _ _ I

"IKUTO TSUKIYOMI?" I guessed.

"Bingo!" She giggled.

"And your prize is…" She kissed me on the lips.

God, if this is a dream, DON'T WAKE ME UP!

Then I woke up.

Damn.

I HATE YOU GOD!

YOU JUST RUINED THE BEST DREAM OF MY LIFE!

Miyoki: XD

Ikuto: I have no comment.

Amu: Me too. Just end this.

Miyoki: R&R!


	13. Over A Cup Of Milk

Miyoki: I NEED MORE COMMENTS!!! AHAHAH!!!

Ikuto: Uh oh. HOA again!

Amu: Oh my god…

Miyoki: PRESS THE DAMN GREEN BUTTON UNTIL YOUR FINGER HURTS!! PRESS IT!! AHAHAHA!!!

Ikuto: Uh, Amu…?

Miyoki: THE LESS COMMENTS I GET THE SLOWER I WILL UPDATE GET IT! DON'T MAKE ME RUN THIS STORY ON COMMENTS!

Ikuto: Get the sedatives, go, go, go!

Amu: Uh, xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx does not own Shugo Chara!

Miyoki: VOTE FOR STORIIEEEESSSS!! ALSO COMMENT!

--Titles will not be revealed yet--

Something to do with school life

Something to do with royal marriages

Something to do with time

_**Amu's POV**_

After my shower, I took out my cell phone and dialed Rima's number. Ikuto looked asleep and I didn't want to wake him so I put the phone on silent.

After three dial tones, Rima picked up.

"Rima-chan?"

"What is it Amu? I need sleep. After all I am the number one princess in the world… Holy shit what am I saying? Guh… Amu, remind me, no more late nights!"

"Okay… I… guess? Anyway did we all go to an amusement park yesterday to enjoy Utau's concert?"

"Yes we did, why?"

"Did I get left behind?"

"Yes."

"Did Ikuto come to wait for me?"

"Uh… Yes?"

"NO!!! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!!"

"Amu what's wrong?"

"Nothing much… Never mind Rima. Call you later. Bye."

"Bye Amu."

_So everything last night was real… ugh…_

I got up, only to trip down again.

_This was SO not a good day._

I stood up walked towards the door. A few steps later, I checked if Ikuto was still asleep. He was.

_Wait, what if he's faking it? _

I crawled towards him.

_And I still need to double-check with Utau and Yaya… And what does that dream even mean?_

I sighed. This was way too complicated.

I hovered over Ikuto, checking.

His eyelids were closed. He made no noise at all, with the exception of breathing.

_Ikuto has long eyelashes, I wonder why I never noticed that before… WHAT THE HELL?!?_

I continued, uh, 'observing'…

_What? I was!_

His hair fell over his eyes, and he had a peaceful look over his face.

_Confirmed he's asleep. He doesn't have a perverted look on his face._

I was leaving when his hand suddenly reached out and grabbed me. "Mmm… Don't leave…" he mumbled.

_He's sleep talking…_

"I won't leave…"

"Promise…" he mumbles, ever so softly. He grips my shirt, and rests on my lap.

"I… uh, promise?"

"Good..." He grips my hand.

I sigh and play with his hair.

_It smells good. And it's soft… I wonder what shampoo and conditioner he uses…._

_WAIT! RECAP!_

_So let me get this straight. Tsyukiyomi Ikuto is sleeping on my lap, holding my hand, and I'm playing with his hair._

_There is something wrong with me today… Either that or:_

_Martians are attacking_

_The world is about to end_

_Today is cats love dogs day_

_I have pity on him while he's asleep._

_Well whatever it is, it's about to end now._

I grabbed his head using my free hand, and I slowly lifted it off my lap, and I let it fall on the ground with a huge 'thump'.

He woke up through the shock, and he looked at me.

"Amu, that wasn't very nice."

"Oh, sue me. Said the guy who was holding my hand and sleeping on my lap."

"I don't remember that." He said with a smirk and a satisfied look.

My eyes widened. "You… You were awake?!?"

"No, I wasn't… I was _**wide **_awake."

"You…"

"You do realize you're getting me a lot of commands with your short fuse."

"What… Oh crap!"

He grabbed my arm, and spun me in front of him. He was dipping me.

_Oh my god. This guy is insane! Insanely idiotic!_

I attempted to kick his bottom half, but he twisted his leg around mine,l which meant I couldn't move.

"Tsk tsk, Amu. You have to be more… creative than that."

I gritted my teeth. I would hate myself for this, but…

I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him.

I wanted to kill myself for this. It was like my dream all over again. Wait, more like nightmare.

He was shocked and his grip loosened. Then I kicked him in the shin. He dropped me, gritting his teeth.

I fell flat on the floor. A hand extended towards me. Ikuto's. I grabbed onto it, and he hoisted me up.

"Why didn't you kick me _**there**_? You could have."

"Misaim, obviously."

He raised an eyebrow. "Amu, you did that on purpose. I've been in a lot of fistfights. I should know."

"Uh… It was a first response?"

"Your first response would be to kick me _**there**_ Amu. But mostly I want to know why you kissed me."

"Let's just say… It has to do with a dream."

His eyes widened.

"Not you too?"

"You mean you had a weird one too?"

"Let's go downstairs and discuss this over breakfast."

He wandered downstairs.

I stood there frozen for a while.

_You mean Ikuto had that dream too? Oh my god. You mean he saw me get married to him? That is seriously messed up! _

_Oh wait he left._

"Ikuto!" I yelled, running down the stairs. I slipped, and _**was going**_ to fall. Well, not until a familiar blue-haired blue-eyed boy saved me.

"Be more careful," he breathed, "Luckily you called me, Amu… That makes three for me."

I nodded, breathlessly.

He put me down after carrying me into the kitchen.

"Must you always overdo it?" I mumbled, my face positively scarlet.

"Yes I must always overdo the bridal style carrying. Don't deny it, I know you love it." He smirked.

"You idiot."

"But I'm your idiot Amu." He said as he placed two mugs of milk on the table.

I blushed.

MY GOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"So, tell me about your dream," I said as she took a mug of milk.

"Promise you won't laugh or make comments."

"I promise."

"Pinky swear!"

_**She is so childish… But that's what I like about her.**_

I sighed as we linked pinky fingers.

"Well…" she looked red. "I… dreamed that…that… I …was… marrying…"

_**PLEASE don't let it be Tadagay.**_

"You…" she finished.

My eyes popped out of my head.

_**Oh my god, I wish I had that dream! It would be so hacking awesome!**_

"How did it go?" I said, sipping my milk.

"Well, I was going to get married to Tadase. But for some reason I wanted to see you there, not him. You were the violinist." She looked at the white beverage, and drank some of it.

"This girl named Lulu de Morcef stopped me. She made me realize he was cheating on me. I knew what to do. So I slapped him, and kissed you… Well you know the whole 'you may kiss the bride thing'?"

"But that could be true," I joked. "You could marry me willingly someday."

"In your dreams!"

"Nope Amu, in _**your **_dreams."

She giggled and drank some more milk, so did I.

"Someday, huh?" she echoed. She glanced wistfully at the ceiling. "Your turn." she mumbled.

"Well, you slapped Tadase. After that, you said you loved someone important, and you said it was me. Then you kissed me, end of story."

The doorbell rang just as I finished.

"Answer it Amu."

"I will." She jumped off the chair she was sitting on and leapt towards the door.

I sipped my milk.

_**Well, I hope dreams come true… Especially Amu's.**_

_**Amu's POV**_

I hopped towards the door. I opened it. Outside stood a familiar blonde boy.

"Ohio, Amu-chan."

"Tadase? Is that you?"

"Yeah. You left this behind yesterday." He handed me my cat prize.

"A-Arigato." I blushed pink.

"And I have news. It's regarding… Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Miyoki: Comment please I'm begging you!

Ikuto: Amu, sedatives?

Amu: All out!

Ikuto: Damn! End this, hurry! Before she does something stupid!

Amu: R&R?


	14. Static Shock

Ikuto: As Miyoki is not present today for, err, _specific _reasons, I will do the intro today. xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx does not own Shugo Chara!

_**Normal POV**_

"I have news regarding Tsyukiyomi Ikuto. It has to do with…yesterday."

As soon as Tadase finished saying that Amu felt her throat go tight.

"Y-Yesterday…?" she gulps as yesterday was a touchy topic for her. "D-Do go on."

"Let's walk together, okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure."

They walked along a path until suddenly…

"Amu..." Tadase grips her by her arms. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What is there to get? I don't understand, Tadase." Amu is confused, yet at the same time she knows what Tadase is saying. Amu gulps.

"Amu, you know what I mean. The Ferris wheel door unlocking… It was no accident."

"You're lying! It had to be! Ikuto would never do that sort of thing to me!"

"Au contraire, Amu, how much do you know about him?"

"… I…I… I mean…"

"Not a lot, am I right?"

"You're right… But I trust him! He wouldn't do that sort of thing!"

"How do you know, Amu?" Tadase replied bitterly.

"I… I mean…Uh…" Amu was speechless for the second time.

"I felt it, Amu. Maybe you didn't, but I did. Here's my theory. He gets jealous, he pushes me, accidently making me collide into you."

"No, you tripped."

"Fine then, he tripped me!"

**It's annoying how clear her memory is!**

"After that, he gets mad. He crept forward and unlocked the gate!"

"Uh, I didn't feel anything…"

"He's a cat, remember! You can't feel anything."

"Uh, sure, whatever, I guess… So are you saying he did it…?"

"…Exactly!"

"But then why did he save me?"

"He did it out of guilt obviously. He realized he made a mistake, and he would never live with himself if he knew he were the cause you died. So he risked his life to save you. End of story. There. Does that make sense?"

"I guess..?"

"Good. I just thought of that theory and wanted you to know. Anyway I have to go. I have…uh…classes. I'm…uh…taking a…errs… course! Yeah that's right! Anyway here's your house! Anyway, I've got to go!"

"Yeah, see you Tadase."

"See you Amu!"

"Oh yes, Tadase?"

"What is it?"

"You're a horrible liar at times."

Tadase giggled gaily. "I know. The truth is I have to help my mom. But I figured that would sound too girly. Does it?"

"Not in the least."

"Well then see you!"

As Amu entered the house, Tadase smirked.

"As if I'll help my mom! That girl is so stupid sometimes. But," he giggled again, "That's what makes her a worthy target. Not like the other….wimps."

He turned and left.

"And I am a good actor, no matter what she says. Otherwise she wouldn't fall for it. " he muttered under his breath.

When Amu went in she heard the radio. She heard Ikuto singing along.

"Ikuto…?"

As she got closer, she heard the song more clearly.

It was 'body language' by Jesse McCartney.

(If you have no interest in Amu and Ikuto dancing and singing together, skip this part.)

_**Ooh that body's like music to my ear  
Ooh that body's like music to my ear  
Ooh that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what cha want is right here  
**_

_Wow… Ikuto sings so well… _

Amu was mesmerized by Ikuto's singing.

_**  
Oh she, oh she's so international  
The way, the way she get it on the floor  
I'm tryin I'm tryin' to holler at you  
I want to, to get, to know you better  
**_

At this time Ikuto noticed Amu. He motioned her to come forward, and so she did.

_**  
Parle vous François?  
Konichiwa come and move it my way  
Hey little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing**_

Ikuto pointed at Amu and winked.__(So OOC = .=)_**  
**_Amu blushed as he did this.

_**Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talking' definitely make sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body  
**_

Amu laughed and played along. She started dancing, and so did Ikuto._**  
**_

_**Makes me want to say  
Haaay (hey), haaay (hey), haaay (hey)  
It's her body, her body, her body language  
Come on  
**_

They held hands and started moving their bodies.

_**  
Shorty, let me whisper in your ear  
Tell you, everything you want to hear  
You got my vote Hottest Girl of the Year  
Let's have a ce-lebra-tion, baby**_

Ikuto laughed. "This song was totally made for you."

Amu blushed a strawberry pink, a bit darker than her hair. "…A-As if!"

"You agree don't you? You're the_**hottest girl of the year**__. _You are every year, if you ask me."

"Oh, shut up." Amu said, blushing profoundly.

_**  
Parle vous François?  
Konichiwa come and move it my way  
Hey little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing  
**_

_**(**_---If you skipped, continue here—)

Amu giggled and turned off the radio before collapsing something soft.

"That was fun, Ikuto. Ikuto…? Ikuto…?"

Worried she lost her blue-haired companion, Amu looked around.

A pair of familiar arms slithered across Amu's waist. "I'm here, Amu…" a husky voice said.

"Ikuto, let go, you pervert!"

"Why should I? You were looking for me and now you found me. Why should I let go?"

"Let me go!"

"Please let me take a picture first?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please, Amu?" Ikuto puts on his best puppy-dog face.

"Well… fine. But only this once alright?" Amu's hard expression softened.

Ikuto pulled out his navy cell phone and held it in front of them.

"Amu, please smile." Ikuto said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, but I seriously hate this." Amu smiled widely.

"Cheese" Ikuto said. But as the shutter snapped, he kissed Amu on the cheek.

"What the hell?" Amu shrieked after the shutter snapped.

Ikuto glanced at the photo. "Good. In the photo you're smiling and blushing. I like it. Say hello to my new wallpaper."

"What! No!" Amu shrieked as Ikuto pressed a few buttons.

"Too late." Ikuto said, clicking some more buttons. "I already set it as my screensaver, wallpaper, contact picture, and opening picture."

"WHAT?!?" Amu tried grabbing his phone, only to fall onto his lap.

"Wow, Amu. You are brave." Ikuto raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle.

"I… I mean…You, I, uh… You know what I mean! Argh!" Amu's flustered words were only music to Ikuto's ears; he loved his little strawberry getting flustered.

"How about a reward for your bravery?" Ikuto cupped Amu's face in his hands. He looked in her honeycomb-colored eyes full of shock. He smiled.

Then he leaned forward, and he kissed her gently.

She blushes; she hates it and at the same time loves it. Ikuto wraps his leg around hers, intensifying the kiss.

Amu got shocked by that. She bit Ikuto's tongue.

"Ah!" Ikuto releases her from the kiss, clutching his mouth. Amu gasps in realization of what she had done, and she ran to her room. "Amu!" Ikuto cried after her.

"Amu…?"

_**Amu's POV**_

I rushed in my room, breathing heavily. _How… how… what?_

I shook my head free of those thoughts. I noticed the window was open so I climbed out onto the roof.

I rested on the cool tiles. The wind blew my wild pink hair in multiple directions. "I knew I'd find you here." Ikuto's familiar voice was heard.

"Was it a hallucination?" I said to myself.

I felt a sharp little pain on my head. "Don't be stupid, I'm 100% real." Ikuto smirked, his head on mine. "I'm also 100% sexy. Aren't I, Amu?"

"Shut up, bighead." I bonked his head. He winced in pain.

"I am merely stating the truth Amu! Come on, I'm sexy, aren't I? Admit it!" He smirked and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah," I scoffed. "In my dreams I will."

"Aww, Amu. You never told me how much you dream of me."

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"Yes you did! You say you do in your dreams. Didn't you?" He smirked. He got me.

"ARGH! Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you are IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Yeah, impossibly sexy."

"YOU ARE HOPELESS!"

"You're right. Hopelessly hot."

"YOU ARE THE WORST!"

"I'm the worst, worst in ugliness."

"UGH! I give up!"

"So you'll be mine forever now? And admit I'm sexy?"

"NO!! I...Ah…I…Achoo!"

Ikuto laughed and played with my hair. "Come inside, Sherlock, it's freezing." He held my hand and led me inside. As he did that I felt a bit of static.

_What's this feeling?_

Miyoki: People, I warned you. I'm not gonna touch this story until I reach 120 reviews. If I get 160 I'll post a new story! Understood, so click the button and keep reviewing! Each person who reviews gets a stuffed cat like Amu! SO CLICKS AWAY!

1

1

1

1

V


	15. Rima the Evil MasterMind

Miyoki: UGH!

Amu: What's wrong with her?

Ikuto: She's sick of her parents' and siblings' accusations about things...

Miyoki: *looks at Amu with sweet eyes.* Do me a favor Amu? Promise to do it?

Amu: Sure what is it? Promise…?

Miyoki: RAPE IKUTO!

Amu: WHAT!

Ikuto: Sure Amu… *removes shirt*

Amu: No way in hell!

Ikuto: But you promised.

Miyoki: And if you don't you have to do a full make-out session with him for ten minutes non-stop.

Ikuto: Make that until the story ends.

Miyoki: OK! Anyway I don't own Shugo Chara!

Amu: HORRIBLE PEOPLE!

Miyoki: BTW the stuffed toys will be given out at the end of the story! And I control the age, to make it more suitable for love. AND LEARN FROM angelfoxblue! SHE COMMENTED ON EVERY CHAPPIE! 8D Thank you!

_**Normal POV **_

Fifteen year-old Hinamori Amu laid on her bed, trying to entertain herself in an effortless way. Nineteen- year old Tsukiyomi Ikuto rested at the edge of the bed, moonlight blue eyes weighted down ever so slowly.

Put it plainly, they were bored and yet exhausted, probably from the shock they had yesterday.

Suddenly Amu's cell rang. She picked it up before the lyrics started, and answered her petite blonde friend's call.

"What's up, Rima?"

"Hey, do you want to go and watch 2012?"

"Uh, sure, I guess? But, seriously, why are you being so random?"

"Oh yes and one more thing."

"What is it…?"

"Bring Ikuto with you."

"Why?"

"Just do it, or I'll start crying." Rima's sniffles were heard, and I gave in. "Okay, okay! I'll bring him. Sheesh!"

"Utau and Kuukai are coming. So make sure to help me out."

"Help you with what?"

"Sigh. Amu, romance? Things have been pretty heated up lately, and they're considering breaking up… Didn't Utau tell you?"

"Oh right…" _No she did not!_ "See you at…12?"

"I was thinking 10.30, because the movie starts at 12."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "All right, all right. See you there."

I hung up and faced blue-eyed boy. "We're watching 2012, get ready by 10. Rima, Nagi, Uau and Kuukai are going."

"But Amu," he whined. "I want to watch it only with you…"

I sighed. "Bad kitty, Ikuto." I hugged Yoru. (That's what she named the stuffed toy, since she forgot about the 'Iku' thing.)

"Hey Amu, you love that toy so much, don't you?"

"I've been liking it for seven years, what do you think…?" Amu pouted.

"No I think you love it since I won it for you!"

"No I don't!"

"You mean you don't love it?"

"I do, but… you… I… argh! YOUKNOW WHAT I MEAN! Just go change!"

"Right here?"

"BATHROOM! NOW!"

"Alright, Amu-koi."

"Shut up perv!" I was insanely red now. I could tell by Ikuto's wide smirk.

I tossed a pink towel at him. He caught it skillfully. _Damn these athletes and their reflexes. _I sighed. "What's wrong Amu?"

"Nothing perverted cat. Go and shower,"

As soon as he left, I rested my head on Yoru and laid on my bed, thinking about the static shock the other day. _Why must my life be so complicated…_

_**Rima's POV**_

"Amu's as easy as ever," I mumbled. "Now for Utau."

I dialed the pop star's number. After a few rings she picked up. "What is it, Rima? Hurry up! I'm busy!" she growled.

"Okay. I just want to invite you and Kuukai to watch "A Christmas Carol" at 12, at the mall, alright?"

"Sure I guess. Meet us there, alright. See you, I have an interview."

Utau hung up and I leaned back onto the bench I was sitting on.

"That's not nice." The voice startled me but I didn't show it. "What are you talking about?"

"Who cares? It benefits them anyway."

"But still…"

"'But still' nothing. If they were in the same movie Utau and Amu would be gossiping and Ikuto and Kuukai would hang out."

"Rima, you are a real mastermind planner. Well, for anyone but your own relationship, anyway…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are horrible at planning your own relationship." The figure handed me an ice-cream cone.

"Thank you. How did you know I like mint, anyway?"

"I have my sources," the figure laughed.

"And this 'source' is?"

"Your birthday party. You smashed the ice-cream cake into my face and hair, then took a smudge and ate it, remember? I figured if you'd eat it with my germs on it, it must be your favorite flavor."

"Not true," I whispered, but he heard.

"So you'd eat your ice cream if I did this?" he ate a piece of mine.

"Eww, gross! Nagi, quit it!"

Nagi came forward and laughed, his ice-cream in hand. "Let me eat a piece of yours! To be fair!" I shouted, blushing.

"Sure," he said, pushing his ice-cream forward.

I licked it… Hmm… Grape.

"So you like grape. Appropriate since you are a purple-head."

"So since you're short you'd like dwarves?"

"H-Hey! Amu isn't a dwarf and neither is Utau, right?"

"Haha. Come on, shorty. What movie are we watching?"

"Twilight. New Moon." I muttered. "Is that fine, purple headed idiot?"

"Come on Rima, don't be so mean." Nagi whined.

"It's the truth. And who cares if you _are _a purple headed dolt?"

"I thought you cared Rima?"

"N-No I don't! Just finish your ice-cream!" I threw my cup away into the dustbin.

"Rima you missed a spot. There's ice cream on your cheek."

"What? Nagi do you have a tissue?"

"No, but I can remove it."

He leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek.

Miyoki: Here are the Yoru toys. Please line up in an orderly formation and receive them.

----30 minutes later----

Miyoki: Glad that's over with. Anyways read the new story :D Hope you guys like it! R&R! AND I WANT AT LEAST 160 OK?


	16. A annoying prince and a banashee appear

Miyoki: I need people's opinions on this~ Do you want me to skip right to the story or just write stuff on? :D

Ikuto: Pshh who cares.

Amu: Sigh… Just go to the story. She does not own Shugo Chara!

---------------------------------------xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx--------------------------------------

_**Amu's POV**_

"Where is Rima?!" I tapped my foot impatiently. It was nearly 11!

"At least you have _me_ as company Amu." purred Ikuto. He snuggled against me, and I blushed. "W-We're in a mall you know!" I whispered.

"So? Couples make-out in the mall all the time." he grinned.

"B-But w-we're n-n-not a c-c-couple!" I stuttered.

"So? Nobody knows that."

I received a text just as he rested his head on my lap. "Get off me pervert." I mumbled as I opened my cell.

"Well, look who's not shrieking today." He smirked.

_**From: Rima**_

_**To: Amu**_

_**Time: 11.00**_

_**Hey Amu. I have to cancel. So does Utau. But don't worry, I booked tickets for you and Ikuto; go ahead and watch the movie. They are reserved under "Rima Masahiro", Please watch it or I'll feel guilty! And I'll cry. If that doesn't work, I know people. So go watch it now~!**_

_**--Rima**_

_**P.S: Good luck. Because I heard the movie is quite scary.**_

"Not as half as scary as Ikuto, I'm guessing." I mumbled to myself.

"Aww, come on Amu…" He snuggled against me more.

"G-Get off me pervert!" When he wouldn't get off, I stood up, letting him fall onto the ground.

"Ouch! Amu-koi, what was that for?"

"Oops…my bad."

"So you owe me…"

"Nothing at all. Because you rested on my lap." I sighed, exasperated. "Look, can we just stop the game already?"

"We can, after I use up my two commands."

"Whatever," I said, in 'cool and spicy' mode. "Can we go watch the movie please? Or do you want to get _assassinated _by the _**people **_Rima know?"

"I'll take the second option. It's a nice day, I don't feel like moving. Besides," he said. "They couldn't lay a finger on me."

Just as he said that I received another message from Ms. Assassinator Knower herself.

_**From: Rima**_

_**To: Amu**_

_**Time: 11.05**_

_**This is in case Ikuto says the people I know couldn't lay a finger on him. Tell him that they have guns loaded with heat-seeking bullets.**_

"No big deal." Ikuto muttered from behind me.

_**And if he says that is no big deal, I have catnip, gourmet Tuna, Amu dolls, Strawberries, and plan to TORUTURE him for the rest of his life with these… essentials.**_

_**Oh and Amu if you don't want to watch it I will MAKE SURE Ikuto and you sleep on the same bed for at least A YEAR. **_

_**And if he does watch it with you, you guys have to come over to my house once it ends. I have a surprise for you guys. There will be a dark blue limo waiting later. **_

_**Love, Rima.**_

"…" Ikuto was speechless. "Rima is can be really scary sometimes…"

"I know," I mumbled. "I can understand the catnip, tuna, and strawberries, but what's with the Amu dolls?"

"Don't know." Ikuto shrugged and turned. But I swear I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. I just had to tease him about it.

"Aw, Is Ikuto finally blushing?"

"No," he denied. _So he really did blush. _I smirked. I think he saw that because he smirked and leaned in closer towards me. "But I can, if you want me to, Amu."

"Not in your life!"

"But with you, it's heaven. It always is. So you want me to blush?"

"NO! I.. mean… ugh!"

He chuckled. "So let's go watch the movie. Unless…" he smirked. "You want to sleep with me for the year?"

"N-N-NO! So let's g-go!"

We headed to the movie theater. "We have reserved tickets. Under Rima Masahiro?"

"Ah, yes, right here." A young boy lead us to our seats while I groaned inwardly.

_I hope the others aren't suffering as much as me… At least everyone except Ikuto._

_**Utau's POV**_

"Where is the little prima donna?" I shrieked, through my sunglasses and hoodie, my… 'Disguise'.

"Calm down, Utau. Everyone will notice." Kuukai said.

"So?" I said, eyes blazing. "Are you saying you're ashamed to be with me?"

"No, it's not that!"

"Then? What is it, Kuukai?" I received a text from the prima donna herself.

_**From: Rima **_

_**To: Utau**_

_**Time: 11.09**_

_**Dear Utau, you are probably blazing mad by the time you read this. That is why I am using formal language. Rest assured that I am not late. I am merely cancelling, and so is Amu. Go ahead and watch the movie. The tickets are under "Rima Masahiro."**_

_**Please bear in mind that if you do not watch, VERY bad things will happen to you and your career. **_

_**And tell Kuukai if he does not watch it I will make sure he goes through life without sports, as do you without singing nor shopping if you don't. So enjoy.**_

_**Oh, and also, a white limo will pick you two up after the movie. It will follow a black limo and a dark blue one. **_

_**Love, Rima **_

"Rima's scary at times huh Utau."

"Shut up and let's go to the movies." I gritted my teeth, stomping away.

_**Rima's POV**_

I shut my yellow phone, popping my mint bubble gum. I had sent Amu and Utau's messages, and boy were their expressions priceless!

Amu had a 'what the hell' face on while Ikuto had a 'oh shit!' face on. Amu then asked Ikuto something. I was guessing it was the Amu dolls. He turned away blushing and she teased him. He then smirked after she did, and he leaned in closer to her. They argued for a while, and then walked into the theater.

Utau however looked extremely pissed while Kuukai raised his eyebrows, shocked. He spoke to the hooded teen, while she snarled at him, stomping towards the theater. I giggled, nearly giving away my hiding spot, just three benches away from them.

_They left at the same time. How funny. I don't even think they noticed they were sitting back-to-back against one another._

"Hey, Rima?" Grape-boy asked

"What is it, Grape head?" I answered rudely.

"Aren't you worried?" he asked. "They're entering at the same time! Won't they see one another?"

"Chill, Nagi." I said, popping my gum. 'The theatre has five entrances. Amuto's, that's Amu and Ikuto, is in the second door,"I pointed, " while Kuutau's…"

"That's Kuukai and Utau?" Nagihiko interrupted.

"That's right. They're in the fourth door. As you see, the doors are opposite against one another so they won't meet."

As I said, they were walking in separate directions. Nagihiko let out a low whistle. "Wow. Right on track. So you're smart, pretty and funny. Rima, you are the perfect package."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" I stuttered, blushing and not looking at him.

"Nothing…" he sighed. " I mean…Can we go watch the movie now?"

"Uh… alright I guess?"

We wandered towards door 1, where our movie was playing. I looked down, hiding my blushing face while Nagi was walking slowly at a steady pace. "Two tickets, reserved. They're under Rima Masahiro." I said coolly, putting on a so –called 'Amu' act, in other words, the 'cool and spicy' act.

"Yes, ma'am." He sounded familiar.

A young boy handed me the tickets. But when I turned around, I hit someone. Luckily Nagihiko caught me before I fell.

"Ouch!" I said. "Watch where you're going!"

"H-Hinamori-san?"

"What, no! I'm R…i…m…a…."

"Mashiro-san? What are you doing here?"

I looked straight only to see the pitiful prince, Tadase. Oh, yes. I hated him so much… He was even with Saaya Yamabuki! _How dare he use Amu! I always knew he was a god-damn son of a hell female dog player_! _**(Sorry for the language. Just wanted to show you she really hates Tadagay.)**_

"So, what are you doing here, Tadase?" I said in my fake cheerful voice. "And how are you, Yamabuki-san?"

"Oh, Saaya and I here want to watch 2012." He said, kissing Saaya's cheek. She squealed like a freaking piglet. They were really beginning to disgust me.

I heard the 'click-click' of guns reloading. I grinned, my SWAT really was beginning to observe better when I was pissed while faking being cheerful. If only the FBI team could do as good a job as them.

_Grr, I'd really like to assassinate him. It's a pity that Amu will be heartbroken if that happens, so I'll just let it slide… for now._

I pressed a button on my remote. There were five buttons. The red one meant 'Kill now'; Orange meant 'Wait for ten seconds', yellow meant 'Investigate more', while green, meant 'Hold your fire, unsure of person.' The last button was blue, and it meant 'Don't shoot, it's an ally.'

I made a mental note to change the remote to a cell phone. I pressed the yellow button. Immediately I heard guns dropping and slipping into pockets.

_They react quickly. They keep this up and they might get a raise._

Unfortunately Nagihiko heard that too. "SWAT or FBI?" he whispered.

"They're the SWAT team. And since when do you know about them, I never tell even _**Amu **_about them!" I whispered. A horrible thought crossed my mind. "Have you been spying on me?"

He shook his head. "I just do, Rima-chan. I just do." He glanced towards Tadase and Saaya, disgusted by their little make-out. Tadase was kissing Saaya while she was clinging onto him like pins on a magnet.

"Excuse me, Tadase?" I tapped his shoulder. _EW, gross! My hand is full of Tadagay cooties! Now I have to go home to sterilize and purify my hand! _

"Yes, Rima-chan?" he said sweetly as Saaya released him and stared hardly at me. "Well, what seat are you in exactly?" I asked, smiling brightly like there was world peace.

"We're seated inW34 and W35. Why, Rima?" _Good. Scum-bag boy is away from Amuto. They're in A29 and A30. Excellent! Nothing will ruin this plan now._

"No reason. Well, enjoy your movie." I grinned with so much fakeness and cheeriness that if Tadase knew it was faked, he would be normal. "Thank you. I hope you enjoy yours too." He smiled sincerely. Yuck. I had to go home and rinse my eyeballs now.

He saw Saaya Yamabuki staring daggers at me. "Don't worry, Saaya-koi. You're still my favorite." He said, reassuring her. He kissed her and she kissed back. Rather sloppily and roughly if I must add. There was spit all over the place. Tadagay was such a horrible kisser.

As we left in separate ways (the annoying couple still kissing away), Nagihiko spoke. "I think they're there to kiss, not to watch the film."

"I know." I bit my bottom lip. "And I have to make sure they don't interfere." I took out a walkie-talkie. I clicked a button and spoke. "Hello. Amuto captain please. I have a special job for you…"

--------------------------------------xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx---------------------------------------

Miyoki: Since the 'Xxx's don't appear I'll use this new border! And review! Not touching until I get 180! If you review you get your own FBI person-guard! Remember to R&R!!!!

OH AND…

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND PUT ME ON STORY ALERT!

Love

xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx


	17. True Feelings Juice

Ikuto: Where's Miyoki?

Amu: Running late as usual…

Miyoki: I'm not late! I'm here!!!

Amu: Whatever. Since you're late you have to do the disclaimer.

Miyoki: Do I have to?

Amu: Yes.

Miyoki: *Grumbles.* so guys! Here are your bodyguards and remember, program them to kill Tadagay! I do not own Shugo Chara!

================MiyokiAmutoLove================

_**Utau's POV**_

"Kuukai?" I called out to my boyfriend, with his hand in mine, seated in the movies. The commercials were being annoying, and I thought this was a perfect time to apologize.

"Yeah, Utau?" he replied rather…briskly. I was guessing it was from earlier.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean the outburst… I… I was just mad…"

"Really…" He laughed.

"Um, yeah. But you know I'm a freaking short-fused jerk sometimes. Why do you still want to be with me?"

"Because," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you. I don't care about your fame or your attitude. Because you're the one I love. And there's nothing to it."

I smiled. "You really know how to make an arrogant pop star feel better."

He grinned. "You really know how to make a depressed and confused football star feel better too."

I kissed him, and then looked into his eyes. "I love you too."

"As do I." he said as he looked into my eyes.

_**Normal POV **_

Amu sat in her seat as the movie started. "At least we skipped some of the commercials," Ikuto muttered.

"Yeah those can be annoying sometimes." She nodded and they sat in their A-class seats. "And sometimes Rima is really too rich." She mumbled.

"And she's also devious." Ikuto added. "You forgot devious."

"Yeah…" Amu muttered. They sat and watched the "Gel-o" commercial play.

"That gel sucks." Ikuto said, "It wouldn't make my hair stand up straight or hold it in place."

Amu giggled. "Why would you need that? To impress the chicks?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. He said rather smugly, "They come to me on their own…" Ikuto's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Now if only you could be like that."

Amu looked like she was Hades. "Excuse me, casovana? It's not my fault I'm not politically attracted to stupid, perverted jerks!"She shrieked.

"Amu, we're in a theater, please be quiet." Ikuto said half-jokingly.

"So?" Amu started screaming. "So what if I don't? I…" Amu suddenly went quiet as she felt something soft on her lips.

Ikuto was kissing her. Ten glorious seconds later he stopped. "Well at least that shut you up." Ikuto said jokingly.

"Shut up…" Amu mumbled, blushing.

Little did they know that an FBI team was watching them from a row away… One of the two members of the team took out a navy walkie-talkie with pink designs on it and pressed some buttons, only to speak into it.

"Ms. Mashiro. This is Amuto senior speaking. Ikuto has just kissed Amu to shut her up, over."

"Excellent. I've always liked his attitude. So is there any sign of the vermin?"

"Negative, Ms. Masahiro. The annoying prince and banshee are nowhere to be seen, over."

"Keep the vermin out of their vision of sight and their breathing space! Understood?"

"Roger that ma'am, over and out."

"Good. I expect good news when they return."

The walkie-talkie clicked off. The Amuto Senior sighed, and poked his comrade. "You, Amuto Junior, ready to begin?"

The junior looked at the senior with a grumpy expression. "I wanted to watch 2012!"

"Yes, so did I. But Ms. Masahiro might give us a raise, and we need to beat the SWAT team. Besides, the two fat asses in front of us are blocking the screen. I could barely see the kiss!"

"Roger, let's depart, over and out."

_**Ikuto's POV **_

"Hold still, I'll go get popcorn." I muttered. I had a suspicion people were watching us. I had to go check it out.

"Yeah, whatever, Ikuto. Can you make mine caramel?" Amu said, in a 'cool-and-spicy' tone.

"But what do I get if I do?"I asked, smirking.

"You get nothing, and no commands." She said bluntly. _**Ouch.**_

"Aw, but Amu…" I pretended to look sad.

"No." She said even more bluntly.

"Then you don't get your popcorn." I replied in a sing-song tone.

She smirked. _**Uh- oh... A smirking Amu is not good. **_"Fine, you get one command. Unfortunately you already used it, smart ass. "

"What? When did I…?"

"You used it just now. The kiss, remember, dumb ass? Use your brain."

"Wow, Amu that was harsh." I clutched my heart.

"Drama Queen. And I'm going to be a lot harsher if I don't get my popcorn." She said bluntly, not looking in my direction.

"Fine..." But I smirked this time. Amu, Amu, Amu, when will you learn that Tsyukiyomi Ikuto always has a plan? Plus, revenge is sweet.

I walked up to the counter and paid for two small caramel popcorns and two small drinks. I also asked the girl for some hot pepper. (If you see where this is going, you're smart. If you don't well here it comes.)

I dumped hot pepper in Amu's popcorn and drink. _**Which means, she's going to share my non-pepper drink, and if it's still too spicy she's going to have to…**_

A familiar blonde head of hair interrupted my scheme (in my head of course). I was shaking with rage as the owner of the blonde hair and red eyes kissed the brown headed girl beside him.

Tadagay was so going to get it.

I walked towards him only to be stopped by Amu. _**Oh shit, what if she sees Tadagay?**_"Hey, Ikuto, What took you so long?"

"Amu, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be inside." I said, trying to avert my eyes from Tadagay and Saaya. They were walking in. Guess it was safe now.

"I know… but… I had to use the toilet… uh… yeah."

"Well then. Let's go back inside." I pointed towards the door. She didn't budge.

"Okay… I guess." She shuffled her feet and looked down. "Ikuto… I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I handed her a drink and the popcorn, the ones without pepper.

"Well… being grumpy and stuff… It's not your fault…" While she wasn't looking I threw away the things with pepper. I couldn't bear making her mad again, not when she was apologizing.

"So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I did to you. Do… do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, of course I do Amu." I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "But why did you decide to apologize? You did nothing wrong."

"Well," said Amu, blushing immensely red. "After I called you those things I felt guilt and pain. So, I just wanted to apologize… I mean, because you always help me when I need you… So, thanks. You're a great friend. Even if you are somewhat perverted." She said, chuckling.

"Y-Yeah..." I laughed too, trying to suppress the pain I felt inside, deep, deep inside. _**Just a friend? Is that what I really am to her?**_

_**Is that all? Even after so many years of loving her and protecting her? So, she still likes Kiddy King? Even though… Wait, she doesn't know, should I have shown her? **_

_**Just let it go, Ikuto. **_My conscious argued with me. _**As long as Amu's happy…**_

"Ikuto, you okay? Come on, let's go in." Amu's angelic voice snapped out of my trance. "I'm fine. Let's go."

As we walked in she slipped my hand in mine. I noticed that and smiled. Not smirked. I actually smiled, and only Amu could do that. _**I'll wait, Amu. I'll wait for the day. The day when you love me as much as I love you. Until then, I'll be dreaming of that day.**_

_**Amu's POV**_

_This movie is freaking s-scary! Why did R-Rima choose it? Oh great. I'm even stuttering in my thoughts._

I was hugging Ikuto, nearly crying as the guy died getting mashed by the giant clockwork wheels.

"Relax, Amu, none of this was real." Ikuto tried to calm me down after people started dying.

"B-Bu t ho-how could t-they just l-l-let that g-guy d-die? That k-kid cared so m-much for h-him!" I was stuttering, hiccupping and crying. Damn. I must've looked horrible.

"It's alright, Amu. Chill. Nobody died alright?" Ikuto tried to soothe me, "Relax Amu… Even if they die, you don't know them, so why are you crying?"

"That doesn't make it okay!" I burst out crying again. At least the hiccupping and stuttering stopped.

Ikuto sighed and kissed my forehead again, clutching my hand, and rubbing his knuckles over them. It felt relaxing and I laid back, stopping my crying.

After the movie, we went outside, me clutching Ikuto's hand. We went out to the front entrance, and sure enough there was a navy limo there.

The driver stepped out and took out a picture. He looked at us, and then opened the door. "Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsyukiyomi correct?" we nodded, and I gulped. Ikuto ran his thumb over my knuckles again, assuring me everything was okay, and I relaxed.

"Step inside," he ushered us in. We stepped inside but he stopped Ikuto. "You have a message from Ms. Masahiro." He whispered something to Ikuto and pointed at a control full of buttons. He then handed Ikuto an envelope. Ikuto grinned and then thanked the man.

"What did he say to you?" I whispered as soon as Ikuto came inside. "Nothing, just some… difficulties the limo is experiencing." He replied with a smirk.

"I see," I sank back with a worried feeling. _That wasn't it… I wonder what Rima is planning…._

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I smirked. Rima really was too kind. I opened the envelope while Amu wasn't looking and read it.

_Tsyukiyomi Ikuto:_

_This letter is addressed __**to you and only you**__. Souma Kuukai gets another letter, with different contents. I hope it reaches __**you**__ and __**NOT Kuukai or Nagihiko or Amu or Utau or Tadagay the asshole or Saaya the bitch or some random unknown person.**_

_**DO NOT **__let anybody read this__** except you, **__and__** especially NOT Tadase, Saaya, Utau AND Amu. Understand?**_

_I'm sure the Amuto cap… I mean driver has delivered the letter to you. I'm sure he has told you about the buttons and the remote. The ride will be but a short while so act fast. Amu must be bored, I'm guessing. So do what you must now. Right away, this very second. Well, at least after you finish the letter._

_Anyway the reason of the letter is for the so-called "surprise" later. You see, we will be…_

"Ikuto, what's that?" I quickly hid the letter as Amu came forward. "My close relative sent it. It's really private, but…," I fibbed. "She's well, sick…. and might…" I looked away, grinning. Amu is so gullible… She'd fall for it. I know Amu so well. But that's what I like about her.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"See, it really worked.

"It's okay." The driver interrupted me, saying, "Ten minutes, Mr. Tsyukiyomi." He winked.

I nodded, then reached out for the remote and pressed a black button. A screen closed off the driver from us. Amu noticed this and became nervous. "Relax, have a drink." I said, pressing a blue button.

Two glasses of juice appeared from a slot in the table. Amu grabbed one and whispered, "What did you want to tell me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play the fool, Ikuto. I know why you closed off the driver and us." _**Oh shit. Rima will kill me. **_"You want to tell me something?" _**Okay that's not it. So Rima won't kill me.**_

I took a sip of the juice. Suddenly I hung my head down. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Amu said, drinking her juice.

_**I feel kind of funny. **_"Am I just a friend to you? Is that all?" _**What's happening to me? **_

"No…" Amu clapped a hand over her talking mouth. "It's just that… Ikuto, I treasure you so much… I…" She looked like she was shocked like me.

"Amu, you know how I feel, don't you?"

She shook her head and I continued. "Well, I…" I tried to stop talking but I couldn't! What's wrong!

I tried to regain control of my body as it hugged Amu. "I'll always protect you."

_**Okay, at least that wasn't so bad. At least I didn't say I love you to her.**_

"Ikuto…" she blinked twice. "I think there's something wrong with the juice." I think the effects weakened since we were nearly at the Masahiro residence.

"Yeah, I know. It's making us do crazy things huh." She said as I released her.

"More like admitting our true feelings." She blushed. "Look, we're here."

_**What was that supposed to mean?**_

===============MiyokiAmutoLove================

Miyoki: R&R! If you do you get a free bottle of "True Feelings Juice"! So I want 200 OK?


	18. A bet of Opposite Personalities

Miyoki: *Clicks the replay button again*

Amu: What the hell is she doing?

Ikuto: She keeps playing the "Bonsoir" scene from Shugo Chara Party episode 10.

Miyoki: So? I love that scene! I LOVE IT I TELL YOU!

Amu: Right…. xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx does not own Shugo Chara even though she loves it.

Ikuto: *Is watching along with Miyoki*

Amu: *sweat drops*

=====MiyokiAmutoLove=====

_**Amu's POV**_

_Rima's… house… is… huge... Did I think house? I meant mansion._

My eyes bugged out as I saw the humongous gold-encrusted mansion in front of me. We walked in the diamond, ruby, pearl, sapphire and emerald encrusted gate.

We were driven into the mansion. Rima and Nagihiko came out of a black limo and ushered us in. "Utau and Kuukai will arrive soon." She summoned the maid to get us some tea and cookies.

Just as she said, a cool and a bit pissed Utau and a very surprised Kuukai came in. They sat down and Utau started growling at Rima, "You never told us what you put in those god-damned drinks!"

"Relax. I drank it too." Rima's cheeks were tinted pink. "How do you expect us to believe that?" Utau hissed,

"She's telling the truth." Nagihiko said. "She keeps giggling when she lies."

"What, Nagi!" Rima spluttered.

"Just like how Amu's eyebrow twitches when she lies."

"Ikuto, don't say that! It doesn't! Does it?"

"Yes it does, Amu."

"And like how Utau can't stop hiccupping if she lies."

"Kuukai Souma, shut up!"

The guys laughed. "So what was your reaction?" Rima asked Utau.

"Well…"

_FLASHBACK (in Utau's POV)_

_I drank the supposedly normal juice, but knowing Rima there had to be something behind it. I started to feel wobbly. My body moved on its own will, and it hugged Kuukai. _

"_What…? Utau…?" I hugged him and he kissed my neck. I groaned. "Stop it." I said suddenly._

"_Why?" he said. "Because,""Because isn't a reason, Utau..."_

"_Then, because, I love you Kuukai."_

_His eyes widened and he looked tenderly in my eyes. "I love you too, Utau."_

_Then I kissed him on the lips. Nevertheless that turned into a make-out session. _

_Which I was never going to admit._

"Uh… nothing." *Hiccup, hiccup, hiccup* "Shit."

"Whatever, Utau, if you don't want to say it we won't force you to." Amu shrugged. "Rima, what about you, did anything happen?"

"Um, you mean m-me?"

_Flashback in Rima POV_

_I was chugging the juice contently, and from a sudden outburst I cried, "Nagihiko, you stupid cross dresser!"I threw myself against him._

"_What is it, short stuff?"He laughed and ruffled my hair._

"_Come on Nagi, don't be so mean." I pouted._

"_Oh come on, Rima! You're meaner to me!" He entwined my hand in his._

"_But, but I only do that to hide… uh…. Oops."_

"_Come on Rima, finish the sentence." He said, kissing my freaking forehead._

_I was celebrating inwardly. WOOHOO NAGIHIKO KISSED MY FOREHEAD!_

"_Do I have to?" I pouted. "Yes, you naughty little girl." He poked my forehead._

"_How am I naughty? And why is my forehead always your target?"_

"_Because it is, and you're naughty because you keep playing with me."_

"_How am I doing that?"I said, showing an innocent little face._

"_You toy with my emotions, Rima. Truly you do. You're like Katy Perry's hot and cold."_

"_But Nagihiko, you never showed me any interest. Not in me."I looked away._

"_You never showed any in me either. I didn't know what to do or feel. I felt lonely and incomplete. I used to stay up late, thinking."_

"_Nagihiko..." I looked at him with my honey eyes. "Actually…the same happened to me."_

"_R-Really?" he looked happy._

"_Yes. I swear. " I kissed him. "Nagihiko, will you listen to my three little words?"_

"_What are they?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Rima."_

"Uh, nothing much, it's pretty boring." I started giggling like mad.

"Whatever. You don't want to tell either huh." Amu said, sighing.

"What about _you, _Amu?" I said smirking.

"Ikuto said something that left me wondering." Her eyebrow didn't twitch. So she was telling the truth.

Rima smiled and walked towards the guys. "People, come on. We're going to Florida."

"What?" We all said at the same time. Well, everyone except Nagihiko and Rima.

"Come on." Rima opened a nearby sliding door. There was a sudden gust of wind. Kuukai hugged Utau while Ikuto wrapped his arms protectively around Amu.

They walked into the airplane which was huge; there were six seats, all different colors and patterns. One was blue with cats on it, another pink and black with "X"s on it. There was a yellow one with stars and a dark purple one with basketballs as well as a green one with footballs and indigo one with butterflies.

They took a seat each. Ikuto took the blue chair, Amu the pink one; Kuukai the green one with Utau in the indigo one, and Rima and Nagihiko took the last two with Rima in the yellow one and Nagi with the purple one.

"So," Rima spoke, "There's two hours free, what are we going to do?"

"Why don't we play "Truth or Dare"?" Kuukai asked.

"Nah, the girls will probably do all truths anyway." Ikuto said.

"Then how about "Dare or Dare"?" said Rima in an evil tone.

"Fine by me, how about boys versus girls?" Ikuto smirked.

"Sure, there's no problem with that." Utau said smugly.

"Amu you're first." Nagihiko said. After the boys did some discussing the turned towards Amu.

"We dare you to dirty dance with Ikuto." Kuukai said.

"What? No…NO way!" Amu looked aghast. Even Ikuto looked shocked for about two seconds.

"Amu, just do it. After," Rima handed her a tiny bottle. "You drink this."

Amu drank it and she felt dizzy and weird. She walked towards Ikuto and cooed, "Ikuto, come on, let's dance."

"What did you give Amu?" whispered Utau to Rima

"It was very strong whiskey." Rima whispered to Utau. "It's a wonder what that can do to people."

Nagihiko chose "Love Game" (verse 1 only) and they started dancing.

Amu started out moving slowly. She moved her hips again Ikuto, as he held her close. Her arms were around his neck and his arms were in her hips. Amu's leg was in between Ikuto as it made them dance closer.

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I want to take a ride on your disco stick  
let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I want to take a ride on your disco stick**_

I want to kiss you 

As that verse sounded Amu really kissed Ikuto and he got shocked.

_**But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
it's complicated and stupid**_

Amu released Ikuto from the kiss and looked seductively into his eyes. He looked into hers with… lust?

_**Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid**_

Ikuto was too shocked to even act perverted. (Or squeeze her ass for that matter.)

_**  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
a love game, a love game**_

Amu purred into Ikuto's ear, "Do you want to play?" and walked away. Amu then snapped out of the whiskey trance. "What happened?" Amu said as she staggered towards Rima and Utau who were still gaping.

"You don't want to know," said Utau,

"Okay. Ikuto, I dare you to cosplay as a cat." Amu said smirking.

"Okay." He smirked back.

He went inside to change. When he came out, he looked adorable yet hot and the same time! (It's like Black Lynx except he has a bell like Yoru.)

And then, he glomped Amu. He snuggled against her, and he received a very painful whack on the head.

Utau wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Can't you guys be _pure and gentlemanly _for one day?" she complained.

"Yeah, sure we can, if you girls be _aggressive and slutty _for one day." Kuukai spat back.

"Oh, it's on." Rima said, snarling. "From today on we'll see."

"What do we get if we can stand your…_aggressiveness and sluttiness _for today and tomorrow?" Nagihiko said.

"We'll do whatever you ask for the next three days we're staying there." Rima and Amu hissed.

"And it's the opposite if we aren't pure and gentlemanly." Nagihiko said.

"Good." Ikuto said, smirking. "No denials. _Everything I say, _alright, Amu?"

"Fine by me, it's no matter because I'm going to win."

"Anything at all, right Rima?"

"Yes, no problem Nagi, get ready to lose."

Kuukai and Utau stared daggers at each other with winning and proud smiles.

"Use the next hour and a half to plan your strategy." Rima said. "And by the way guys, write our rules. We'll write yours."

The plane landed in Florida just as the two plans finished planning and writing. They got off the plane to be greeted by a small car.

"The car's here." Rima smirked. "Too bad it's a three-seater…"

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_**What? I bet Rima planned this. That little… Gentlemanly, Ikuto, gentlemanly. I better win or else Amu's going to make this a living hell for me. But I must say the guy's plans are pretty good. I bet the girls are going to crack from the rules.**_

_Rules for the girls_

_Must always dress slutty and hot._

_Must always act slutty and hot._

_Must never be nice and pure, even for a second._

_Must try to seduce boy as much as possible._

_Must share a room with boys. You can pick, as we are gentlemen._

"Here are your rules." Nagihiko said, handing Rima the paper as we walked to the car.

"Thanks, and here's yours." Rima said, exchanging papers with Nagihiko.

I craned my neck to peep at the paper.

_Rules for the boys_

_Must dress formally all the time, except beach and bed time._

_Must not react to any slutty things we do. Not even stare longer than a minute._

_Must be formal and polite all the time._

_Smile and NOT smirk. Especially you, Ikuto!_

Amu totally wrote that.

_No slutty music or videos._

_No slang._

_As far as romance goes, are walking by the sunset beach holding hands and kissing._

_Must speak in posh British accents, or at least attempt to._

"These rules are insane!" I whispered to Kuukai. "They want us to speak in a British accent? Seriously! That sucks!"

"I know! We might as well give up already!" Kuukai whisper-screamed, straining his voice.

"No." I said firmly. "If they beat us or egos will get crushed and they'll show off like mad!"

"Fine, I'll do it," Kuukai sighed.

Amu was looking in my direction, and she looked like she wanted to laugh like mad.

Damn. I better win this.

_**Amu's POV**_

I turned towards the girls; satisfied with Ikuto's shocked reaction.

"What the hell is wrong with these boys?" Utau whispered and screamed, whisper-screamed as Ikuto likes to call it.

"Chill, Utau, our rules were way scarier." Rima said coolly.

"But I feel bad for them." I said, sighing. "Maybe I'll give Ikuto a break when he's in the room."

Rima raised an eyebrow. "You want to room with Ikuto?"

"No, but it's quite obvious that Utau and Kuukai want to be in the same room and you and Nagi want to share a room." I replied flatly.

"Right…" Rima said, biting her lip.

"Amu are you crazy? He'd rape you!" Utau whispered and screamed.

"I'll take my chances with my fifty-ton black spicy peppered pepper spray." I said, pulling a small can halfway out.

"Nice." Utau smirked. "Give me one of those and I'll let Kuukai loose."

"Anyway, we have to make this hell for them or we'll lose! Girls," Rima said, snapping her fingers while smirking, "We're going shopping today."

_**Uh-oh, evil smirking Rima means no good.**_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

We had to welcome the ladies in. And I hated it. "In this case you can go in first," short stuff smirked, "We'll be sitting on your laps."

_**Say what?**_

This was going to be one long trip.

=====MiyokiAmutoLove=====

Miyoki: I trust you all took a can when you reviewed! :D Anyway I want 225 please! Review and get a free ca of Amu's pepper spray! Free with a poster of Ikuto cuddling Amu shirtless! I mean Ikuto of course :p


	19. Mysterious Characters! Amuto argument!

Miyoki: Hey peoples :3

Amu: I thought you were on the no-talky thing.

Miyoki: Fine. *pouts*

Ikuto: xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx does not own Shugo Chara!

=====MiyokiAmutoLove=====

_**Ikuto's POV**_

Rima Masahiro, mastermind planner. I have to get used to that.

"Of course, milady. As you wish," Nagihiko answered in a monotone British-like voice. We ended up like this: Amu and me, Utau and Kuukai and Short stuff with Nagihiko.

"Uh…Ikuto… I need to tell…"

"Save it for later, Amu." I snapped mistakably.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Amu sat on my lap, and I must say she wasn't as heavy as I thought she would be. I wanted to tease her about it though.

Amu must've noticed and moved to the side a little. I nearly moaned, damn it! It felt so good! She's finally rubbing her body against me… well she is, just not the way I want it…and I can't react. That sucks!

She kept noticing my holding-in attempts and kept moving around. I think she thought I was in discomfort. Damn it, Amu…

"Oh and I forgot to mention one thing." Short stuff said.

"What is it, dear lady?" Nagihiko spoke, well, more like grumbled. At least he did it _Britishly. _

"Today is preparation day; tomorrow it begins because we need to go slut clothes shopping."

"What!" The boys screamed.

"Yeah, why do you think we're not being slutty?" Utau smirked.

"I tried to tell you." Amu said. "In that case…" I grinned. "Hey Amu, you really need to eat less."

"S-Shut u-up p-pervert!" she blushed instantly and she squiggled in my lap. Did I mention that felt good, in a way?

I hugged her close. "That feels good, Amu." I breathed in her ear.

I felt shivers go down her back. "L-Let go, p-pervert!!" she stuttered.

"Aw, come on Amu… Hug me." I whined like a child.

"Right… Just for practice…" she said to herself, but I could hear. She wrapped her arms around me, and tilted my chin upwards with her thumb.

She stared into my eyes with her heaven-like golden pools. "Come on, you wanted it didn't you? React." She smiled and winked.

She pulled me close and toyed with my hair. She kissed my forehead and then went slowly down to my neck. Oh my god. Christmas came early. Thank you Santa! I promise to worship you every year if you let this happen to me more often!

I sucked her neck. She groaned in pure pleasure. The she pulled away; she blushed and turned away. "I-It was j-just p-practice. D-Don't t-take it s-so s-seriously."

I smirked. "You sure that was just a warm-up? Then what's the real deal like?"

"P-Pervert!" she shrieked. I laughed and continued sucking her neck after pulling her close.

"W-We're here, idiot." Amu bonked my head and stepped out of the car.

"Sure, whatever you say, Amu-koi." I said, smirking as I walked out of the car.

"Urusai!" she said, stomping towards the hotel. One of her hands was on her neck, where I gave her the hickey. I laughed, and followed Amu.

"What took you guys so long," Blondie complained as we went in. "We were waiting for…. Oh I see…." Rapunzel's gaze fell onto Amu's red spot on her neck.

"Uh, I cut myself!" Amu screamed an excuse. "And it's healing!"

"_Sure_, Amu," Rima smirked. "Here's your room key." It was solid gold with a navy edge. Black curved letters were written into it. "Amuto" was written on it.

"What does Amuto stand for?" I asked.

"Nothing; my mom just likes the sound of that name." Rima smirked and there was a glint in her eye.

"_Right, sure, _Rima." I muttered, taking the key. "Whatever. We'll be heading there now. Since you all will be too."

Rima nodded. "Meet us here in an hour."

Amu and I walked towards the room. My hands were in my pockets, while Amu walked slowly, rubbing her neck with one hand and loosely dangling the other.

I reached out for her hand and dragged it along. "Come on, slowpoke. Hurry up."

"L-Let go of m-me, pervert!" she snatched her hand away. She blushed a deep tomato red and looked away.

"Amu…" I grabbed her hand. "What's wrong…?"

"N-Nothing." Steam literary came out in puffs by the side of her head. I laughed. "Strawberry's embarrassed already?"

_**Amu's POV**_

"I-I am n-not!" I stated strongly. I blushed and turned around. "I-I'm j-just hot! I-It's the weather!"

"But you're hot even without the heat," Ikuto said coolly. I knew a smirk was forming on his face.

"U-Urusai, baka!" I said, hitting his head without looking. I heard a crash. I turned around to see Ikuto on the floor in a heap.

"Oh my god, Ikuto, I'm so sorry!" I said. No response…. Oh my god… Was he…._dead_?

"I-I-Ikuto? D-Don't joke around. Seriously! I-Ikuto…? I-Ikuto…?" I shook him hard. He wasn't responding.

"W-Wake up perverted neko!" I said, tears spilling out of my eyes. "I crumbled onto his chest. "Ikuto! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Please… Wake up… I'll…. I'll do anything… Just don't leave me… please…"

I heard a stifle of held-back laughter. "Ikuto, you damn lying bastard!" I said, punching him.

"So you do care." He said, smirking, hugging me. "I-I was so s-scared! You i-idiot! Do you k-know h-how much I was worried!" I screamed, tears welling up again.

"I'm sorry Amu." His beautiful eyes greeted mine. "Sorry doesn't cut it, jerk!" I cried, angrily.

"Then… what do you want?"

"Huh?"

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_**I can't believe I'm saying this…**_

"What do you want?" I repeated, slightly pissed off.

"Really…? I can ask for anything, anything at all? " Amu looked at me with a cute expression.

"Yeah, I guess?"

"Hmm…."

_**I bet she'll ask for some Tadase info…**_

"Whatever, tell me later. If you want I'll tell you all of Tadagay's secrets!" I looked and sounded mad. I could tell.

"He's not gay, unlike you! Maybe he was right; you did try to kill me!" Unconcern was in her voice as well as concern.

"Why don't I just print out a cheat sheet for you? Then you can go propose to your retarded prince, be boyfriend and girlfriend, and get fucked by him and live happily ever fucking hell ever!" I shouted and walked away. "And why would I kill you, you're not worth to kill!"

Why was I so mad? So Tadagay was cheating on her! What was I so mad about? Why did I even hang around her anyway?

I walked away pissed. Amu was just standing there, with an unreadable expression on her face. Tadagay tried to kill her and she doesn't care. I save her and she shouts at me, _**face it Ikuto, she hates you.**_

_**She hates you.**_

_**Who cared?**_I asked myself as I walked away sadly. Three feelings overwhelmed me.

The first made me see red everywhere, anywhere. It was an untamable rage, eating me inside. It felt horrible, and it was all aimed at Tadagay.

The second was a wave of sadness. It swallowed me, trying to get me to drown in it. It tried to get me under, and finally it had succeeded with Amu's help.

The last was a shot of jealously. It was what broke my cool attitude, forcing the sadness and rage inside me to come pouring out.

But I also felt love. Love for Amu. I couldn't just let her go, and I knew it.

I felt weird, twisted and like crying when I went into our room. I closed the door, buried my face in a navy bed, and listened to the iPod I brought along.

_**She hates you…**_

I wanted to cry in a way, but I couldn't, I don't know why. I felt like I was sick, like I had a fever. I...I felt so vulnerable right now. _**Was it Amu's fault? No. It wasn't… **_

_**Was it? **_I shook off those things and got my phone.

_**Amu's POV**_

"Why don't I just print out a cheat sheet for you? Then you can go propose to your retarded prince, be boyfriend and girlfriend, and get fucked by him and live happily ever fucking hell ever!" he shouted and walked away. "And why would I kill you, you're not worth to kill!"

I watched him leave, feeling kind of sad. _What did I say? What did I do…? What was I going to ask for? _

All I know is, my mouth was dry, and so was my throat. I felt dizzy. It was like the life had been sucked out of me.

Why did I feel this way anyway? I… I didn't care about him!

Did I?

"_**His" POV**_

"Well, is that alright?" I said to the girl on the other line.

"This is seriously messed up! I thought you liked her! Instead I get this twisted evil bastard who wants to…" she scolded angrily, ignoring my question.

"Save it." I snapped. "I thought you knew my true nature years ago."

"Yes, but she doesn't!" she screamed, nearly deafening me. "She doesn't deserve this!"

"Neither does Lily." I snapped again. "And unless you want your precious little sister to live, you better do as I say."

"You bastard." she spat. "I wonder who taught you to be so cruel! Maybe it was Hitler? No wait, I think _you _taught _him_!"

"I was cold-blooded naturally," I answered, smirking. "And which is the exact opposite of my outer façade."

"And all you think about is getting in girl's pants and making out with them?" she snapped.

"Not the first one, but you just gave me a heck lot of ideas." I laughed.

"You… you evil fucking bastard!" she gritted her teeth and I heard hitting, tearing and ripping noises.

"Are you trying to rip apart my pictures?" I asked, chuckling. No response. "You know it's rude to keep someone waiting while you're on the phone with them?" I heard rustling. She was back.

"Do you think I give a damn? And no, I'm feeding them to the piranhas." she snapped bluntly. "Your eyes match theirs. They're both the same cold-blooded freakishly abnormal color."

"Now, now, is that any way for a _proper _lady to act?" I smirked.

"You sick bastard. Stop using the same excuse over and over." She hissed. "You really are a fucking asshole!"

"Aw, come on. Can't I ask a dear childhood friend a favor because she's coming back to Japan?" I said, using part of my façade.

"Yeah, and kidnap her sister while you're at it. Can it you retard, I don't want to hear. Your stupid façade doesn't fool me. I will find a way to tell her!"

"If you do, you know what will happen to Lily. So, do as I say. Don't abandon your own blood."

"You fucking retard!" I clicked off the phone before she said my last name. She will follow my plan. And she knows it. I smirked.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all…

=====MiyokiAmutoLove=====

(Automatically you get the stuff after you review Ok. I don't wanna write long speeches. Yuck. We get enough of that at school.)

Miyoki: R&R and get Amuto merchandise!

P.S: Anybody know where to buy Shugo Chara merchandise at Tokyo? PM me! :D

See you guys after one and a half weeks! If review reaches 240-250 before Sunday I'll add another chappie, so start R&Ring!


	20. Two Misunderstandings Cleared Up

Miyoki: I don't own Shugo Chara but I want to!

==========MiyokiAmutoLove==========

_**Amu's POV**_

Our room door creaked open. "Hello? Ikuto…?" Damn. We had forty-five minutes left, and I decided to find him. He had been gone for five minutes after all. I saw him on the navy bed, face-first in his pillow, listening to an iPod while a navy phone was in his hand.

"Uh, Ikuto…?" I poked his head. No response. I sighed and pulled his fine midnight blue hair while biting his ear. Wait, fine? No it wasn't fine! It was… uh…coarse!

It worked. "What," he mumbled into his pillow, clearly pissed at me. I sat on the bed.

"Why the hell did you run away while we were talking, damn it?" I said, tugging his hair so hard it flew off the pillow, and onto my lap.

_Oh. Shit ass._

He said, "Nothing," as he snuggled into my stomach. "Stop it pervert." I said, blushing.

"I don't want to," he said stubbornly, hugging my waist. "And what do I get if I answer?"

"You can stay like this if you answer my question truthfully. So why did you run away, damn it?" I asked.

"I want a kiss too." He smirked.

"Why?" I asked, exasperated. If it took this much to get him to answer a question, I wonder how he managed in an exam.

"It's for all the pain." He said with a bitter expression. It scared me but only a little.

"F-Fine, but only on your cheek."

"Lips." He said stubbornly.

"Cheek." I was just as stubborn.

"Lips,"

"Cheek."

"Lips,"

"Cheek."

"Lips,"

"Cheek."

"Cheek."

"Lips… Wait, what?" That neko! He tricked me!

He smirked at me and said, "Alright then. Lips it is."

"You… argh!" Never mind. The answer will be worth it.

"I ran away because I couldn't take it." He stopped halfway, getting up from my lap and closing his eyes.

"Take what?"

"It. There. I told you. Now can I get my kiss?" He asked coyly.

"No! You didn't state what 'it' was." I was pissed.

"You will understand in time," His eyes were misty.

"Well, I want to understand it now!" _Why can't he just spit it out?_

"You can't rush some things, Amu." He said slowly, turning away, not looking at me.

"I want you to rush it!" I was getting impatient.

He smirked, and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Uh… yes? I guess?" His face was so near! I felt like passing out.

"You sure?" he whispered in my ear huskily. It sent shivers of pleasure down my back.

"Quite…?" Then he kissed me passionately, slowly trailing kisses down my neck.

"W-When I said f-faster, I meant the a-answer, n-not this!" I said softly.

"So you want to go faster?" He smirked.

"N-N-No! P-pervert!" I shrieked, blushing like hell. I scrambled to the other side of the bed…

…Only to be stopped by a wall. "Why must there always be a wall?" I muttered to myself.

"Because one, people want privacy; Two, you can tell if you're indoors or outdoors, and three, it's very convenient for high-speed chases and people like me." Ikuto said, smirking.

"Oh shut up! It was a rhetorical question! You weren't supposed to answer damn it!" I shrieked, buying time.

"I know what that means." Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I'm far more knowledgeable than you. I got straight A's."

"I bet you cheated, you never go to school anyway." I said, glaring at the pervert.

"Since when have you been my stalker, huh, Amu?" he smirked.

"N-Never! A-And I never will!" I blushed insanely.

He laughed and walked, well more like crawled, towards his phone. "See? I was joking about the photo thing."

His picture was three of very pretty girls and Utau. The first one had shimmering blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Is that…Lulu de Morcef?" I asked, nearly choking on my words. "How do you know her, Amu?"

"How do you know her?"

"She was in my dream… the one where I…uh… married you?" I winced.

"That one." He smirked.

The second had red-brown hair and green eyes. "Yamabuki Saaya." I said heatedly. "She was in my dream too." I explained to Ikuto.

"Ah." He nodded and said, "See the last one?"

She was the prettiest of the three. She had ice-blue hair and pretty dark blue eyes. "She's Miki." He said, smiling. I felt anger and tears rise inside me. _Ikuto never smiles at me…_

"She's beautiful." I whispered quietly, so he wouldn't notice my anger.

"I know," Ikuto said just as quietly. He switched pictures and I saw a picture of a boy, nearly as old as me.

"This is Yoru, my friend, who you apparently named your cat."

"Oops… I'll change its name then." I giggled. "I'll call it Iku…" Oops. Shit.

Luckily Ikuto didn't hear that…

"Anyway, back to Miki. I need your help with her. She's…"

Anger, jealousy and sadness filled me.

"Is she y-your girlfriend?" I said, straining my voice. My throat was burning up.

"What? Amu…"

"Listen, I don't care. I'll help what you need advice with."

"Amu, this is a misunderstanding."

"What's there to misunderstand? You like her, and that's that. So?"

"Amu… listen, damn it."

"It's alright…"

"Amu, listen!"

"So what if you do! Stop trying to convince me! I hope you two live happily fucking ever, like you said!"

_Why do I feel like there's a black hole inside me, killing me…?_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

_**Damn, this girl is just too stubborn!**_

Wait a sec…

I smirked. "Well, well, well. Is my little strawberry jealous?"

"N-No! W-Why would I be?" She crossed her arms and stated. " Besides, it's not good to be flirting when you have a girlfriend."

"It's not illegal."

"It is to you if you love her."

I pinned her to the wall, "Would I do this if I had a girlfriend?" and I kissed her.

"M-M-Maybe y-you w-w-would," Amu said, stuttering and blushing like crazy; her face was flashing like a neon light.

"I wouldn't, because I don't. Amu…" I looked in her eyes. "And besides, I can't like my cousin, don't say go out with her."

"C-Cousin?"

"Yeah. But Yoru likes Miki. He needs advice. So I came to you."

"Oh… Well…"

"AMU, IKUTO! COME DOWN NOW! TIME'S UP!" Rima's shouts echoed around and maybe even shook the room.

We both looked at each other. I shrugged and grabbed her hand, and we raced downstairs.

_**His POV (from earlier, after Ikuto was in the room)**_

"So, will you do it?" I snarled.

"No, you sickened bastard," she replied, flatly.

"Oh, well then... Lily will be tonight's dinner. Do you think she'd be better deep-fried or steamed?"

"Neither way, you bumbling cannibal!"

"Ha ha, I was joking. But seriously, deep-fried or steamed?"

"You sick cannibal!" there were hacking sounds and flattening sounds.

"Still can't control your anger, huh, miss so-called_ perfect lady_?"

"I still can't believe that, and even so, a lady respects and loves her family, unlike you, Mr. _Perfect._"

"Shut up. What wonders outer facades do," I let out a cold, bone-chilling laugh.

"Well, some people like Amu and I don't _need_ outer facades," she hissed angrily. I laughed. She and I were like ice and fire, never mixing. We did at one time, but then I was using my outer façade, so it really didn't count.

"You forget. Amu has her cool-and-spicy façade." I reminded coldly. "While you, my dear lady, have your little "Ice Queen" façade, which you really should remember."

"S-So? W-Why would you care or remember, you little bastard?"

"Aw, is the ice under your Ice Queen Façade finally melting?" I chuckled. "And by the way, you should really take acting lessons. It helps you keep your façade,"

"I do, remember?" She hissed lowly.

"Well, I'm so surprised. So do you agree? Or the branch is going to serve stir-fried Lily,"

"Damn you! Fine. Bastard!"

"Excellent. You'll be in Japan in…?"

"I'll be there in a few days. Most likely four days. I need to pack,"

"Fine, a jet will be waiting for you. See you…" I was about to say her name.

"Never say my name!" She snarled and hung up.

Well, well, well. It seems that the operation is going well. I wonder how "Amu-koi" will react…

==========MiyokiAmutoLove==========

Miyoki: Off to the holidays :D See you all soon! 270 or more reviews would be a VERY nice welcome-back "hi"! Please? Pretty please? If you vote you get a Ikuto kissing Amu mini-statue! (I wish they had those :p)


	21. Trapped

_Miyoki: Sorry for the lateness! After my trip I had to organize 500 photos, and I still am. So please forgive me, also, school is starting. I rarely get to touch my comp then : ( really sorry! I don't own SC!_

_========xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx=======_

_**Amu's POV**_

"You two are LATE!!" screamed Rima. "Why the HELL were you two so…" she suddenly stopped and smirked. "Oh… I get it."

"Huh?" I was confused, a light blush still on my face.

"Nothing…" she said with a smirk still on her features. "You two are forgiven, now HURRY UP!"

"Sure." Ikuto nodded at me, so I nodded back. We raced towards the door, my lips still hot from before.

_Was he really telling the truth or was that a lie? Is Miki really is cousin? Or was she his girlfriend?_

We sat in the navy limo again, just the two of us. _Wow, what a beautiful garden! I wonder if I could turn the window down… _I checked the side. There didn't seem to be a button. Maybe it was on the remote?

I reached lazily without looking properly for the remote as my attention was caught by the well manicured garden.

Instead of cold metal, I felt something soft and warm. I fumbled my fingers around the thing. It had four fingers and a thumb… Was it a…Oh shit!

I looked towards the direction of the feeling. Tsyukiyomi Ikuto was looking at me with wide eyes.

"S-Sorry, I… I mean… uh…" I snatched my hand away, clasping it tightly, and blushing like I had been in a sauna.

"Don't." Ikuto whispered.

"D-Don't what?" I said, scared to reply.

"Nothing; Did I say something?" Ikuto moved away, leaning towards the window.

I sweatdropped and turned toward my window. Awkwardness was sensed around the room.

I saw Ikuto from the corner of my eye. He looked like he was fiddling with the remote. I smiled. _That curious, childish part of him never goes away, does it? It's rare to see such a sight._

"A penny for your thoughts, Miss Hinamori?" the driver asked me.

"I'll tell you if you put up the screen between that guy and me." I whispered. A black screen appeared as the connecting seats split in two.

I screamed a little, and Ikuto looked at me. He looked shocked. As the screen closed, I could hear banging sounds on the other side.

"He can be childish and overprotective sometimes, huh." I chuckled. "Please tell him I'm okay."

He handed me a mike and I spoke into it. "Testing 1 2 3! Ikuto, can you hear me?"

"Amu, is that you?"

"I'm fine, so stop banging the damn glass!"

Instantly the banging ceased. I laughed and put down the mike. "So, what else did you want to tell me?"

"You could tell?" the driver smiled.

"I can tell a lot of things," I smiled and leaned back.

"I have a question for you." he said, slowly, "May I ask it?"

"Ask away."

"And you must answer it?"

"Yes, I will."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"And it has to be the truth!"

"Fine!"

"Pinky swear."

"You're starting to freak me out!"

"Pinky swear!"

"OK, OK!"

I held out my pinky and we did the pinky swear.

"Do you love Tsyukiyomi-kun…?" I froze at the five words. "Who…? Me? I… uh… ah ha hah…"

"That is not an answer."

"It d-depends."

"That's not an answer either."

"I can't answer this question."

"You said you would,"

"Well I take it back."

"You can't."

"I… uh… I mean…ARGH!!!"

"Yeah Amu, answer the question." I gasped at the voice, and the face as the screen rolled down.

"How did you…?"

"I think you left this on." Ikuto held up the mike.

"Oh shit ass!" I slapped myself mentally.

"So, what's the answer?"

"I… uh… I mean…I think I should be getting a cup of tea now… Ah ha hah…"

"Stop avoiding the topic!"

I hurriedly backed away and turned my back on him. "I can't just answer such a question suddenly."

"Sure you can."

"N-No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes,"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes,"

"No."

"Yes. No."

"Yes… Wait a second! You tricked me!"

Ikuto started laughing like a mad man and I kicked him. "J-Jerk! Stop laughing!"

I felt pressure from behind as a pair of long arms slithered around my waist. "I'm sorry…" he smiled softly.

For some absurd reason I blushed madly when I saw him smile_. Tsyukiyomi Ikuto? SMILING? Maybe 2012 will cease to exist?_

"Wha-why-wha-whe-wha?" I was stuttering and feeling really dizzy. I fell on something soft.

"Amu, you okay?" Ikuto's face was above me. It started becoming blurry. "So many pretty colors…" I reached out and felt his face.

"Amu, Amu!" were the last words I heard after that familiar face fade into darkness.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"A-Amu…?" It looks like she blacked out

I stroked my face. The place where she touched me was warm, and maybe even getting warmer… was I blushing?

"Young master Tsyukiyomi, are you…blushing?" The driver was watching from the rear-view mirror.

"No!" I said, Amu-like. He chuckled and continued driving.

I stroked her face. . Her delicate, sleeping face looked angelic as she slept. "You love her, don't you?"

I sighed and looked at her face. "Yes, I suppose so."

"You can't 'suppose' love, sir. Either you do, or you don't,"

"But you 'supposedly' knocked her out using gas."

"I 'supposedly' did it under someone's orders."

"And I am 'supposedly' thanking you."

"You are 'supposedly' welcome."

"Stop saying supposedly. The word loses its meaning if you say it so many times."

"Then does the word 'love' lose its meaning if you say it so many times?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's say, in a hypothetical solution. Mister Tadase is not a damn ass and vile, and he really loves Amu, as much as you do. He has decided to tell Miss Hinamori here every day that he loves her. What do you think? Is that right or wrong?"

"Wrong." I said bluntly. The mere thought of Amu and Tadase holding hands made me want to kill him and every one of his fan girls. What do you think would happen if they were dating? I'd practically kill half the population of the world!

"Why do you think so, Young Master?" (He says this as he has very much respect for Ikuto, not that Ikuto is his master.)

"Because if you really do love someone, you should express it through actions, not words," I said, dully.

"Are you unimpressed by the fact that I used Mr. Tadase as an example.

"Quite," I spat.

"Relax. Nobody likes him. Well, nobody except maybe Miss Hinamori."

"That's exactly why I hate him."

He chuckled quietly and focused his eyes on the road. "Well, well young master. Surprising attitude for one usually so… promising"

"What kind of promising? And why do you say that? " I said, kind of surprised. People rarely said I was promising.

"Never mind, sir. Never mind. May I please have the honor of knowing how you and Miss Hinamori met?"

"Sure, why not. She's asleep anyway." Little did I know, she was dreaming about the exact same thing...

_**Amu's POV**_

_I felt nine. I was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a "Little Miss Sunshine" picture on it, and blue jeans. I was at school, by the swings. "Hey. You! Little girl!"Two boys surrounded me._

"_What do you want?"I said, angry. I clutched my little yellow cat soft toy in my right hand, crouching on the ground, playing with it._

"_What's the matter?"Boy number one said, very full of himself. "Can't do anything without your stuffed crap?"_

"_Hey…! Hey…! That's mine!" I said, angry._

"_You want it back so badly?"Boy number two said, sneering._

"_Just give it back!" I said. I was getting more and more pissed off._

"_Why should I?" said boy number one._

"_Because, I… uh… I…Look, just give it back!"_

"_Give me a reason, damn idiot," said boy number one._

"_This is why I hate girls. They're stupid," said boy number two. He pronounced stupid slowly, as if he was speaking to an idiot._

_I got up slowly, and clenched my fists. I glared at them, and hissed, "Give. It. Back."_

_Boy number one backed away, just a bit, looking a little shocked. Boy number two stood his ground, trying not to look scared as he held his head high. _

"_Y-You think that will scare us…?"said boy number two. "I will never, ever, ever return this crappy shit ass of a toy!"_

"_Is that so?"I spat. "If that won't, this will!"_

_I punched him on the nose. It started to bleed horribly. _

"_Call the others!" boy number two, also known as the boy with the horribly bleeding nose said._

"_R-Right, g-gotcha!" boy number one said, scared._

_As he ran, he dropped my soft toy. I grabbed it and hugged it tightly. I tried to run, but boy with the horribly bleeding nose stopped me by pulling my leg._

"_Let go, imbecile!"I said, kicking his hand, and not his face, because that would be plain horrible. And besides, I didn't want my shoe dirty with his horrible blood._

_Five more boys came. They held my arms and legs. I dropped my toy as they grasped my hands._

_The last boy came and was punching me with all he was worth. His huffing made it very clear. But it was working. It hurt a lot._

_I started spurting a bit of blood. The pain was horrible. I began to black out, as things started to blur, and the edges of my vision started to black out._

"_I… cough…"My eyelids became heavier, and heavier._

"_What the hell are you guys doing…?"_

_I looked at the voice. The boy stopped beating me, and the others released me. "T-T-Tsyukiyomi-kun…!"_

"_You guys are pathetic. Picking on a young girl? That's so weak!"A blue haired, blue eyed boy appeared from the shadows._

_He had on a double layered shirt, the bottom long sleeved layer with dark blue and light blue stripes, and the short sleeved layer dark blue. He also wore three quarter blue jeans. Around his hand was a blue wristband. He held a lollipop in his hand._

"_T-Tsyukiyomi-san…we…we…"boy number one stammered._

"_Shut up and let her go." he said dully._

"_No." croaked the boy with the horribly bleeding nose which apparently stopped. "She gave me a damn bloody bleeding nose."_

"_Oh really," he said. "Well then." He cracked his knuckles. "Let me re-bleed it for you." _

_He punched the boy with the horribly bleeding nose which had stopped and apparently begun to re-bleed thanks to so-called Tsyukiyomi-san. The boy (it's too tiring typing his name again.) fell on the ground, writhing in pain._

"_Stand guard, men, or I won't return your Pokémon cards!"He said, weakly. "What?" the other boys started whining again._

_Nevertheless, they started bullying me again. Well, they were going to, apparently. But then, Tsyukiyomi-san intervened when two of them grabbed my hands._

"_What do you think you're doing?"said Tsyukiyomi-san, "Let her go."_

"_Why should we? Do you like her?" said boy number one, and he proceeded to be knocked out by Tsyukiyomi-san's punch._

"_Which one of you idiots are next?" said Tsyukiyomi-san._

_They let go of my feet. And then they attacked Tsyukiyomi-san. "If you move, she's going to get hurt."_

_He froze at that. "Tsyukiyomi-san, don't mind me! Just kick their asses!"I flashed a weak grin at him._

_He looked at me, and then stood perfectly still. The boys hit and punched him. "NO!!" I screamed. "Let him go, idiot!!"I screamed. I kicked the boy holding my right hand and he dropped down, screaming._

_I punched the other boy, and he fell. I ran towards Tsyukiyomi-san, and as he saw I was okay, he rammed the two boy's heads into one another._

_They all ran away, including the boy with the horribly bleeding nose which had stopped and apparently begun to re-bleed thanks to so-called Tsyukiyomi-san and is now running away in panic. _

"_Thanks for the help." said Tsyukiyomi-san, not looking at me._

"_Thanks for saving me."I said, looking away._

"_Do you want one?"He asked me._

"_What do you mean? Do I want o-one what?" I said, shocked. _

"_Do you want a lollipop?" He, said, handing it out to me. "S-Sure, thanks."_

"_Here you go." He said, handing me a strawberry flavored one. "Do you want another flavored one?"_

"_No, it's alright. I love strawberry." I took the lollipop. _

"_Ha ha, it's strawberry for a strawberry." He ruffled my hair._

_I shrugged him off and laughed. "I see you're having chocolate."_

"_I love chocolate, and cats. I like to think of myself as one, sometimes." He laughed and I saw his pearl-white teeth._

"_I thought animals would die when they ate chocolate." I laughed. _

"_H-Hey, don't curse me!"He laughed._

"_It's merely the truth, Tsyukiyomi-san."_

"_Ikuto,"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Call me Ikuto, not Tsyukiyomi-san. That's way too formal for me."_

"_Call me Amu. Hinamori Amu." I smiled. "Does this mean we're friends now?"_

"_Yeah, kind of, in a way. Sure, why not?" He laughed._

"_Pinky swear!" I pouted._

"_Fine. Anybody ever tell you you're childish?"_

"_Yeah. You." I laughed again. "If I'm hopelessly childish, what are you, hopelessly mature?"_

"_Correct, my dear lady."_

_We laughed again until the school bell rang, signaling class time._

_It was like that every day. We were happy until one day._

"_Can I tell you something, Ikuto?"_

"_Sure, what is it?"_

_"Promise never ever EVER tell anyone?"_

"_Yes."_

"_It's about the person I like." I said slowly._

"_Who is it?" My eyes were focused downwards and I didn't see his expression. But I could've sworn that there was hope in his voice._

"_It's Tadase."I said softly._

"_Oh." Disappointment was in his voice. _

"_W-What's wrong?"I said, worried._

"_It's nothing!" He smiled cheerfully (with fake cheerfulness of course, but she wouldn't know),_

"_Even if I do go out with him, you'll always be the number one in my life!" _

"_Are you saying the truth?" there were but little traces of hope in his eyes, voice and expression, even though little, but nevertheless, it was there. That relieved me._

"_Of course, you're my best friend!" I smiled cheerfully. (As her eyes closed, she didn't notice Ikuto looking down, sadly. But as she opened her eyes, he regained his happy composure.)_

"_That's great!" he smiled, "I wish you luck!"_

"_Thanks, Ikuto." I smiled, and hugged him .He smiled softly and hugged me back._

"Ah!!!!" I screamed loudly as I woke up. "What's wrong, sleeping beast?" Ikuto laughed as I woke up.

"I-Idiot!" I slapped him as I woke up. "W-What was I doing sleeping on your lap anyway!"

"I just finished telling the driver here how we met."

I was shocked. "I-I w-was dreaming a-about the exact s-same thing."

"It still hurts."

"What still hurts?"

"The injury a few years ago." He said.

"T-that was a few years ago." I said, turning away. "That was back when you weren't perverted, p-e-r-v-e-r-t-ed." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, look who's as childish as ever. At least you haven't changed." He chuckled.

"I...I… argh! Aren't we here yet?"

"We're already here."

"Ehh?"

"We were here two hours ago. But you, miss Sleeping Beast were asleep."

"H-Hey! Am I really a beast?"

"No, you're a beauty."

"W-What? I-I…" I was literally embarrassed. "W-Why do you say that…?"

"Just kidding, you beast." He flicked my forehead.

"Ow!! Hey, what…?" I rubbed my forehead, where he flicked it. Something confused me though, if he said I was a beast, why did he kiss me so many times? More importantly, why did I let him?

"Hey…Amu!" Ikuto snapped his fingers in front of my face twice. "Wake up, Sleeping BEAST!"

"H-Huh?" I snapped out of my train of thought.

"Let's go in." he said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Uh… all right… I guess…"

As we walked inside, the doors shut.

"W-what's going on?!?" I screamed, in panic.

"We're locked in." Ikuto stated plainly.

===MiyokiAmutoLove=======

Miyoki: Please R&R!!! :p Sorry. No time to write more!


	22. Me and the Prince

Hey guys, I know I haven't written in like, sooooo long! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE fogive, I typed out everything but then my old comp lost the file, and then I had to switch comps, and then there's school, I sweear!!!! I couldn't send it either, because I don't have Windows Word!! SO PLEASE FORGIVE!

_**Amu's POV**_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I said, spinning my head back so fast I was surprised I didn't get whiplash. I practically ate my hair!

Ooh, spilt ends. I needed to go to the saloon later. I wonder if Rima had one in her house. I'm, not usually the type who overdresses, and I'm not a big fan of makeup, but still. every girl has her prorities. Right?

Especially when I NEED to impress Tadagay... I mean Tadase. Ugh. I've been hanging around Ikuto too much.

"We. Are. Locked. In." Ikuto said slowly, like I was an idiot.

"I am NOT an idiot!" I said, snarling. "You don't have to speak to me like I am one!"

"Then don't ask questions, and act like one." He said plainly, "anyway,_ genius_, why are we stuck in here?"

"Uh, maybe it was closed today?" I answered meekly.

"Dream on, if that happened Shorty wouldn't have brought us here!" he snapped

"You're right. Maybe there was a public, unannounced holiday today, and it just closed. Another meek attempt.

"Do you see any OTHER life form here except us?" It was true. There was nobody around. Not even Rima, Utau, Nagi, or even Kuukai! He continued fuming."There is NO one else here!"

"Maybe there was a electric fuse cut, and the power went out."

"Still doesn't explain the lack of people."

"A bomb exploded? A fire broke out? Evacuated building?"

"I don't smell any smoke, and there is no burnt marks. And it doesn't explain the power cut."

"Maybe a bomb exploded near the power!"

"THERE. ARE. NO. BURNT MARKS!" He was REALLY, REALLY getting on my nerves! He doesn't have to take out his moodiness on me!

"WHAT'S UP WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN MOODY?!?"

He stared at me angrily. "MAYBE IT'S CAUSE YOU'RE SO DAMN FRIGGIN' ANNOYING!"

"FINE! I'LL SHUT UP, AND LEAVE YOU ALONE!"

"THANK YOU!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

I stared angrily into his, admittingly, rather nice looking eyes. He stared coolly into mine. We stared into my golden pools.

I could have sworn that electricity spat out of mine, and his. They clased, and fizzed. There was a continuous stream of it, and they continued to clash with one another. Suddenly, for a minute, it turned into... it sickens me to say it... sparks of passion.

For a minute, or maybe just a second... I could have sworn that I wanted to spend every waking moment with him. I wanted to dress up for him, look nice for him, kiss him, hug him.... OH MY GOD!! THAT IS SO GROSS!

I stormed off, rather sickened by myself. I mean, he was my childhood friend! I couldn't, I just _COULDN'T_ think that way about him!

But still, I couldn't get that... passion burst of electricity out of my head. Oh my god, what's wrong with me? I made that sound like a Care Bear move!

Sometimes I really sicken myself. Like now.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

Finally she was gone. At least now my head can work normally and think of an escape plan without my heart thumping like crazy.

Maybe there could be a vent somewhere... I thought, wandering aimlessly. Suddenly I saw a picture of a happy family in a photo shop as I passed by the window. I frowned. Underneath were the words, "This is a perfect family."_** Perfect families like that don't exist. That photo is a lie! **_

_**That reminded me of my , mostly my stepfather. It was always about Utau, Utau and Utau. It was NEVER me! **_

_**"Ikuto, file these papers regarding the state of the world's financial and economical state." "Ikuto, help Utau with her homework, then please fill in these forms regarding the political goverment for me,"And I never got any thanks. **_

_**It was unfair, and unjust but if I rebelled, my stepfather would ground me. Forever. And that meant never seeing Amu, so I just shut up.**_

_**I felt like a damn salaryless secretary, I felt like the weight of the family was on my shoulders. My only comfort then was Amu. I told her everything, and sympathized with me.**_

_**But when my stepfether found out, he found her as a threat to my studies and so, one stormy day, he summoned me.**_

_**"What is it, father?" I remember trembling, because every time he summoned me, he usually took something precious away from me, or to scold me.**_

_**"Stay away from her." he said, coldly.**_

_**"Whoever are you talking about?" I said, knowing perfectly well he was referring to Amu.**_

_**"That girl. Amu Hinamori, was it?" he said coldly, not looking at me. "'She exposes a huge threat to your studies."**_

_**I felt my long surpressed rage burn. "Why should I? What threat does she expose?"**_

_**"You...." He said, clearly shocked. He turned the chair, facing me.**_

_**"I have my own life! You can't always try to ruin it!" I exploded, then subsided.**_

_**"Ikuto. You don't have a choice. You", he paused. "are going to England."**_

_**After that I was sent overseas forcerfully. I disappeared for five years, I think, only to return. By then Amu was grown up, but she remembered me, but barely. I was sad, since I remembered her practically every day, craving, pining, wishing for her comfort.**_

I stepped towards a costume shop, looking at the open door. Should I go in...? Maybe I should... It wouldn't hurt. I opened the door. A tiny bell sounded. Wow, the lights were on.

I saw many costumes and wigs... and dummies. I saw one with a bat costume and yellow hair, one with purple hair and a cat costume.... And a pink realistic looking one with a angel costume.... Wait a second!!!

Was that Amu?!?

I turned. She was wearing a angel costume. A really.... revealing one. The halo was a round ring around her head. Her dress was short. It was a tube top, and pure white, with little embroiders around the edges. There were little feathery wings on her back, and she had ballet flats, golden, on her feet. There were jewels around her neck, in necklace form. She had hoop earrings on, and many indian bracelets.

She giggled to herself, and twirled in front of the mirror, reaching for a sparkly white wand on the floor. She then took a princess outfit off the shelf, and flounced in the dressing room.

Maybe.... maybe.... there was a way.... An idea formed in my mind.

_**AMU's POV. **_

I giggled, I felt five again! I switched costumes, and wore a simple, not-so, yet so, princess dress. It was a silk one, with the shoulders off, white, with large flowers, gold, and a puffy bottom half, with a tiara, from fake diamonds, and it was gold. I wore the same jewerly I did earlier.

I stepped out, but someone had turned off the lights. I was cross, wondering who did that, rather that wondering did I get caught. Suddenly a spotlight flickered, and another, another one.....

Then there was a soft burst with light. Ikuto walked forward, in a... prince suit...? It was white, and gold. It matched mine, nearly identical even, the pattern I mean, except he had a cape, white, and no flower pattern. He even had a fake sword! He smirked.

"Like what you see, princess?"

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Shit. Stuttering. Dead giveaway.

He smirked and whoosed me off my feet. Literally.

"Put me down!!" I protested, kicking and squealed.

He said nothing but continued to walk towards the Props section. Then we reached a ball background. He put me down and said nothing. I understood.

"I'm not a good dancer." I blurted.

"I didn't say that did I?"

Suddenly a slow tune danced out. We sat a nearby table, just staring into each other's eyes. His mysterious blue.... My gold....

I stared, and leaned forward, wanting to kiss those lucious lips, and stare into those mysterious blue.... So did he....

Suddenly, in mid-kiss, the lights were flicked on.

"Did we interrupt something?" Rima said, walking forward.

"Nothing." Ikuto, said, looking bored, yet there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah! I got the stuff I wanted! L-Let's go!" I said, running towards the exit. Could it be.... I liked Tsyukiyomi Ikuto?


End file.
